Zero's Saber
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: As the snow began to fall, X and Zero make their final decisions and, perhaps, fullfil their promises. (Last one!! Finally... I'm sorry it took long. It's not so good but please enjoy.)
1. Default Chapter

ZERO'S SABER: Moving On  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They all belong to Capcom!!  
  
Author's note:  
This is one of my firsts so please excuse some errors as I am not very familiar with the terms they use on the equipment and the areas in the Hunter base. If there are any flames upon the subject, please note not to have too much vulgar languages.  
Other than that there is nothing else.  
Please enjoy...  
Ellis McDohl  
First entry: April 28, 2001  
Last entry: May 2, 2001  
*************************************************************************************  
Zero's saber had its own share of memories. It had seen many battles, and many enemies had fallen before it. It had become the symbol of leadership as well as strength. It had shared its master's joys and pain. It was a witness to the coming of the new era where, perhaps, people and reploids could finally live in peace.  
And Zero's saber had many stories to tell...   
  
X walked around, examining his troops in their base that warm spring day. He wanted them to be in top shape because they'd never know when things will start to blow over. He still felt that odd presence of evil hanging in the air. With this feeling, he knew that they still had Sigma to take care of.  
Even though X was only a B class Hunter, his subordinates, whether they were of the higher class than him or not, respected him. He was a good captain, always trying his best to watch for his back as well as others'. He succeeded in things a reploid would've only dreamt of. That was fighting Sigma and surviving.  
Of course, they all knew that X was more experienced then they ever were. He is a part of the 17th Elite Unit and their leader. That was fine.  
"How are things doing, X?" A voice from behind him spoke.  
X turned and smiled when he saw that familiar face, looking back at him. Although this face barely smiled, he could still sense that ghost of a smile, touching those thin lips. He was always sober except when times that things are really getting out of hand, he starts to get angry. Really, Zero had a temper when he gets angry and always trying to be sober. They were two contradictions on the same person. And it was something X had admired much.  
"Hello, Zero." He said and looked down at the papers he was reading just before Zero came. "I'm just checking things. I'm still not done though..." And he flipped the pages to look at what hasn't he checked yet.  
"Need help?" He asked.  
The troops didn't want it so because Zero was very strict and they could only stand stiff and wanted to shake their heads if they could but no, if they did, they'd get into trouble. X was quite unaware of these thoughts and looked at Zero.  
"Are you finished checking yours?" He asked.  
Zero nodded, slightly. "Yeah." He replied. "I usually do that first and then I check the facilities."  
X smiled and looked down at papers again.  
"I usually check the facilities first and then the troops." He replied. And then, much to the dismay of his subordinates: "Sure. Go ahead." He replied. "I'm still looking into this."  
Zero then, walked in front of the troops who stood stiff, for they knew well who Zero was. Zero looked at them as if examining them like a specimen in a test tube. Whenever he passed one reploid, that reploid would give out a sigh of relief or will sweat quite bad. X walked behind Zero and wrote down things he remarked about the other reploids.  
Zero was a special A class Hunter and the leader of the Special Unit. He was this good. But he usually hangs around with X. They were the best of friends. Before, when Sigma was still the leader, X and Zero worked a lot together. They were partners, until now, despite the fact that they're leading separate units.  
"Everything looks fine, X." Zero remarked, smiling a little after everything was in order.  
The troops still stood, stiffly in his presence but quite happy about his remark.  
X gave out a sigh. "Even though it's been quite a bit," he said. "I still can't get used to this..."  
Zero placed his hand on his shoulder. X looked at him.  
"Always the same, are you?" Zero remarked.  
"Ha! Like you aren't?" X remarked, grinning.  
Zero nodded and was serious again. "Come on, we'd better get ready." He said.  
"For what?"  
Zero turned to the door. "Dr. Cain's coming." He replied.  
X brightened up. "Really?" He asked, eagerly.   
He turned back to him. "Yeah." He replied. "You know how much he insists us to greet him when he arrives..." Then he walked to the door. "I'll meet you outside..."  
X turned, seriously to his troops. "All right! Fall out!"  
The troops saluted and dispersed while X walked away to meet Zero.  
  
The 17th detachment of the Maverick Hunters made quite a fuss over a capsule for the third time. Presently, Dr. Cain had come to visit to see how well the reploids were getting along with each other. Especially X and Zero. They were both interesting to him. X, because he was the work of the famous scientist, Dr. Thomas Light and his progress was so good over the past few years that he couldn't turn away. And Zero because of his strength and the mystery that hung around him. More so now because, X and Zero seemed to be getting along fine. They were the best of friends and Zero seemed to share more of his thoughts to X than to anyone else.  
Dr. Cain cleared his throat as he walked toward the capsule. Behind him were X and Zero, looking down at it. The other reploids were about as if getting ready for anything. But Dr. Cain couldn't hide the fact that they all seemed very happy, and not to mention very excited, to have another join up with them.  
X looked quite happy as well but Zero had that serious look he had always worn on his face as if getting ready for some sort of trap. He didn't look troubled though but inside him he felt that tingling feeling that something was about to happen.  
Dr. Cain bent over to look at the control panel on the capsule to see more clearly. The control panel showed a likeness to that of X's. Looking down at the markings, it seemed to have been done by Dr. Light.  
"What's wrong, Dr. Cain?" X asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Dr. Cain straightened up and looked at X with his old eyes. They maybe old but they were still as sharp as ever. X looked down at the old man with a puzzled face. Zero could only look at them both and not say anything at all.  
"It is just like the capsule you were in, X." Dr. Cain remarked. "But something seems to be different about it..."  
"What do you mean by that?" X asked.  
Zero took a few steps forward, his action attracted their attention, and bent over to take a look at what was inside the capsule through the glass pane.   
"She looks different, Dr. Cain." He remarked, frowning a bit. "Very odd..."  
A reploid approached them and saluted at them when they turned.  
"Dr. Cain," The reploid said. "General Signas has come."  
From behind, Signas came. The other reploids cleared the way and he passed to where Dr. Cain was. Then Signas saluted to Dr. Cain. He nodded and Signas put his hand down.  
"How is the excavation site?" Dr. Cain asked. "Are there any news?"  
Signas looked down at the papers he was holding. "It seems that that excavation site used to be a prison."  
"...Prison?" X repeated, raising his eyebrows.  
He nodded. "That's right." He replied. "But not just any prison. It is the place where they said that Dr. Wily's daughter had been frozen and kept." A slight pause.   
X flinched when he heard the name 'Wily'. Zero noticed it but didn't say a word. Dr. Cain cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.  
"Dr. Wily's daughter?" X asked, with disbelief. "But I've never heard of her..." A slight pause. "Why was she imprisoned this way?"  
Dr. Cain turned to him. "She presented herself to the police when Dr. Wily had died." He replied. "She said she will be the one to be imprisoned to pay for her father's crimes."  
X shook his head. "But didn't I...?"  
"You did catch him, X." Signas replied. "But he managed to escape. Then when the police found him, he had died. His daughter took the blame though the court wouldn't want it so for it was clear she was innocent. She insisted and the sentence was passed..." The he looked down at the capsule.  
"She was an odd, little girl, I heard." Dr. Cain said. "They say she barely saw her father except in the news and when he comes to make a short visit. He made robots to take care of her and teach her. She went to school once but the presence of other human beings scared her. And the poor girl got ill."  
X closed his eyes. "That's sad..." He replied. "...She's afraid of others like her..." He paused and bent his head thinking, it must've been his fault that this happened to her.  
But before they could even say what else there was to said, the capsule suddenly opened and everyone, in their alarm, took a step back, except for Zero was still standing by the capsule, ready for anything else that might come out. A thick mist poured out from it. It took a bit before it cleared and when it did, a young lady was seen, lying, naked there with her long, brown hair all flowing down. She looked young. Perhaps, sixteen or seventeen years old when she was sentenced to be frozen. Being in this state also froze her beauty.  
Everyone was stunned. She was very pretty, especially when she opened her hazel eyes. She sat up and looked about her. Signas looked away from her, Dr. Cain looked down at his foot; while Alia, who was behind X at that time, covered his eyes. Only Zero didn't look away.  
"What are you doing, Alia?!" X shouted, squirming.   
"J-just stop squirming, X!" She replied, blushing.  
She stood up. Her long, brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. Everyone who could, stared at her. She turned and saw X trying to pry loose from Alia, then realizing what was wrong, she laughed, gently that made them stop.  
"It's all right." She said gently, smiling. "I don't mind..."  
Alia looked at her, dumb-founded. X got free from her, took one, long look at the lady and turned his head away, blushing.  
"On second thoughts..." He said, embarrassed. "Maybe Alia should cover my eyes..."  
The young lady laughed. "You're funny." She remarked. Then a slight pause as she looked at his face. "Might you be... Megaman?" She asked, slowly.  
He turned to her then saluted with his eyes looking up at the ceiling and his face, red. "Megaman X of the 17th Elite Unit!" He said.  
She laughed again. "You're very funny." She remarked again. "You don't have to be so stiff around me." A slight pause. "You probably don't remember but we've met before..."  
Everyone turned to her. X raised his eyebrows and they all saw her smile.  
"You were one of the first robots..." A slight pause then she shook her head. "No, you are the first to have an emotional circuit." Another pause. "That's why I..."  
"That's why you what?" Alia asked.  
She turned away from them and bent her head down.  
"I... I want some clothes now if I may..." She said in a low voice. "It's getting bitterly cold here..."  
"Uh, right." X agreed.   
He was about to run and get something to cover her up but then Zero came and placed a robe on her. The other reploids and Dr. Cain could only look at them both in surprise but what surprised X even more was the expression on Zero's face. It was very gentle. A look he barely saw on his face except when Zero would look at him, sometimes.  
"Thank you." She said, with a low voice. Then she turned to X. "I'm sorry to have acted so casually towards you." A slight pause and she turned her head away from him. "The mere fact that I am Dr. Wily's daughter... You must've hated me so..."  
X shook his head. "No!" He replied. "I don't hate you..." And he bent his head low. "I was the reason why you were imprisoned so, you should hate me..."  
She shook her head, smiling. "No." She said. "I don't hate you. How could I? I knew what my father was doing and still didn't stop him." A pause. "I should've stopped him then I wouldn't be causing you trouble."  
X smiled and raised his head. "Well then, let's forget that."  
She turned and nodded, smiling. "Yes."  
And they shook hands. Zero, who stood behind smiled a little.  
"Tell me your name, again?" X asked.  
She smiled. "My name is Aluze." She replied. "Most of those I know call me 'Lady Aluze' though."  
X smiled and from that distant memory, he remembered a slight meeting. A woman and a robot standing by the doorway with the light behind them. X couldn't see the woman's face nor could he see the robot's.   
He stood there, thinking deeply of these revelations and was only able to snap out when Signas placed his hand on X's shoulder. He looked up at Signas. Lady Aluze looked at them both for a while then turned back to the capsule that was her prison. She bent over and took out a golden brooch with an emerald in the heart of it. She smiled with satisfaction at it and placed it around her neck.  
Zero was silent, kept himself hidden behind the crowd. But he never took his eyes from her. There was a part of his mind that told him he knew her. A part of his mind that was hidden for a very long time. This memory that tried to get out now.  
My head's starting to feel fuzzy again... He thought as his eyesight blurred. ...Wasn't able to recharge that much...  
X walked to Zero and noticed something was wrong. Seeing this, he turned violently to Lifesaver who happened to be there.  
"Lifesaver!" He shouted, in alarm. "It's Zero...!!"  
Zero winced, loudly. X ran to him and caught him by his shoulders as he fell. Aluze stood, frozen as X tried to keep Zero from fainting. Lifesaver ran to them.   
"Zero!!" X shouted. "Hold on!!"  
Zero looked up at him, smiling weakly. "No need... to look so scared, X..." He remarked. "I'll be fine..." And he fainted.  
"Zero!!"  
Lifesaver took a look at him and smiled as he carried him on his shoulders.  
"He's just exhausted." He said, smiling. "You don't have to worry too much."  
X smiled and nodded as he began to follow Lifesaver who carried Zero on his shoulders. Aluze stood there, looking at their disappearing figures. Then she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the robe she wore.  
Warm... She thought.  
"Lady Aluze," Dr. Cain called.  
She turned to him. "Yes?"  
"I think it will be best if Alia accompanied you to buy your clothes." He remarked. "We can't have you walking around here, half-naked." A slight pause. "Forgive my impudence."  
She smiled. "It's all right." She said, gently. "But I don't have any money."  
Dr. Cain laughed out loud. "That'll be okay." He replied, smiling. "I will provide you with the amount you need." He said. "Buy dresses and other things you need, now." Then to Alia. "Alia, do as you are told."  
Alia saluted. "Yes, sir." A slight pause. "But I'll need help. Because there are just the two of us and we won't be able to carry all that by ourselves." And she rolled her eyes about that made Aluze stifle a small giggle.  
Dr. Cain nodded. "You're right." Then to Douglas who was just passing by: "Douglas, accompany the ladies."  
Douglas saluted and then, smiling at them both. Aluze turned to Dr. Cain.  
She bowed in respect. "That's very kind of you, sir." she said, respectfully. "I'm in your debt." Then to Alia: "Shall we go?"  
Alia nodded after Dr. Cain handed her a small card. Douglas followed them. Signas turned to Dr. Cain.  
"Dr. Cain," He began. "Is this wise? I hope your sentimentality isn't getting to you. That girl may be an enemy..."  
"She might be..." Dr. Cain remarked, seriously. "But she is our only link to Zero's creation."  
Signas flinched. "What do you mean by that, sir?" He asked, stunned.  
Dr. Cain looked up at him, soberly.  
  
Reploids were the ones attending to Aluze while she picked out her clothes. They were a little cheaper than they expected her to buy but they were elegant. She bought clothes, shoes and stockings that made Alia envy her for a bit. But that envy disappeared as quickly as it came because Alia thought how much luckier she was then her.  
Douglas doesn't have much to say to that either. That was because he was carrying too many boxes to complain at all. He did looked amused whenever he saw those two chatting like old friends. He noticed that Aluze treated them more like people than robots. He thought that it was probably because she was brought up by robots.  
They all sat down on the bench in the park that day. The children were playing with their pets and sky was blue. The clouds hovered lazily above them like sailboats on a calm sea. Everything looked fresh and new. The cherry blossoms floated down from the tree, like snowflakes on winter. Aluze looked up at these wonders, thinking nothing else could be so beautiful as these.   
Aluze was wearing her new clothes now.   
An elegant, yet simple, white dress with ruffles at the end of the skirt. Her dainty hands were in white gloves. She wore white stockings a white sandals. On her bosom was an emerald brooch tying the lace on her dress. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail and despite being tied up, they could still see how long it was. She had pretty, brown hair that shone when the light touches it. She held her hat on her lap as they sat there  
Everyone sometimes stopped to look at her. She noticed that and turned to Alia.  
"Alia," She called. "Do you think I'm odd?"  
Alia looked at her and gave out a sigh. "I really don't know. I think it's your clothes..." She replied.  
Aluze raised her eyebrows. "My clothes?" She asked and looked at the one she wore. "Why? Is it bad?"  
Douglas shook his head. "No, it's not." He replied, leaning back against the bench. "It's just that your clothes look too elegant for their tastes."  
She stood up and smiled as she put on her hat to shade her face from the sun.  
"I've worn clothes like these since I was a little girl." She replied. "My companion was the one who chose my clothes. He always does and I'm not ashamed to wear them."  
"Your companion?" Douglas asked.  
"Yup!" She replied, smiling. "He was a robot my father created for my birthday. You can call him a personal bodyguard but he's more like a nanny to me." She giggled. "He was always by my side since my father sent him to me. But since he was a robot, he didn't have emotions." Then she looked up at the blue sky. "Back then, my father didn't want to put emotions on the robots he created for me. That's why..."  
" 'That's why' what?" Alia asked.  
She turned to them both, blushing but smiling. "Say, can you tell me something about Zero?" She asked, slowly.  
They both stopped and looked at her bewildered. "Huh?"  
She walked toward them. "Tell me something about Zero, please." She said. "I want to know who he is."  
Douglas gave out a sigh. "Well, he came a few years ago, shortly before X was discovered." He began. "He was very good that in the next few weeks, he was a Special A rank hunter. When Sigma went Maverick..."  
"Maverick?" She asked.  
"It's what we call reploids who rebel against the humans." Alia explained.  
"Oh..."  
"When Sigma went Maverick," Douglas continued. "He led the 17th Squad. He was severely damaged once but X and Dr. Cain managed to fix him. Then he was assigned to a Special Unit no. 0 while X led the 17th Elite Unit."  
There was a pause.  
"No one knows who he really was and who created him." He remarked. "But he's one of the best and often watched out for X."  
"Hmm... It seems X and Zero are best friends..." Aluze mused.  
"Very best." Alia said then grinned. "If you want to know something about Zero," She began. "You should ask X. He should know about him better than any of us."  
She lightened up. "Really?" She asked, eagerly. "Then I should." She said, decisively.  
The two reploids smiled. The children continued to play, unmindful of the chaos that will soon break out. Aluze turned her back to them.  
"You know," She began. "my father created a virus that nearly killed Megaman when he was younger..."  
Douglas gave out a short laugh. "Well no wonder he could take on the Sigma virus well even without the anti-virus shield." He remarked. "And Zero's getting stronger while the virus appeared."  
Aluze flinched. The last work of my father could absorb the virus! She thought with sudden alarm. Could he be...? Then she turned to him violently. "What did you say?" She asked with sudden alarm. "Did you say there's a virus now?"  
Alia nodded. "It appeared during the third rebellion. Why did you ask?"  
She walked toward them. "Please, let's go back now. I must see to X and Zero."  
"Why?" Alia asked.  
"Please, let's go." She insisted If what Douglas said is right then if he absorbs too much of that new virus he might go mad! She shook her head. "Please!" She pleaded. "Let's go back! Let's go back!!"  
"Lady Aluze, are you all right?" Alia asked, worriedly.  
"Let's go back!!" She screamed. Alia heard that tone of terror in her voice.  
The people all looked at her as she screamed. Alia knew she was starting to get hysterical. She turned to Douglas who nodded back at her. She walked to Aluze and placed her arm around her to support her now trembling body. Aluze bent her head down but she wasn't crying.  
"It's all right." Alia said, softly. "We're going back now..."  
Douglas carried his burden, lightly as he followed them back to get a cab.  
  
A room was prepared for her. Dr. Cain had requested she should remain in the Hunter's base for it will do her no good if they brought her to places were humans would take care of her. She wasn't ready for that yet. They will teach her to adjust to her surroundings soon so she'd live a normal life. Besides that, she was still a prisoner.  
She laid back on the bed and fell fast asleep. Then Alia went to Dr. Cain who was still around there in his lab. Signas was with him and they were both discussing pressing matters when she came in with Douglas right behind her.  
The door opened and they walked in to find Dr. Cain sitting on that familiar chair by the window. They saluted. Dr. Cain rose.  
"What happened that upset her so?" He asked.  
Alia shrugged her shoulders. "We were only talking about Zero, sir." She replied.  
Signas raised his eyebrows. "Zero?" He repeated.  
"Yes, sir." Douglas replied. "She was asking a lot about him. We answered her."  
"And...?" Dr. Cain asked as if expecting more.  
Alia rolled her eyes around. "And then, our talk wandered to the Sigma virus." She said at last. "She said there was a virus like that back then and it nearly killed X."  
Dr. Cain cleared his throat. Signas bent his head down thoughtfully. Then he looked at the old scientist sitting on the chair. Dr. Cain nodded back at him and he turned to them both. Alia and Douglas thought they did something wrong.  
"Very well. That's all." Signas said. "You've done a good job looking after her."  
They both saluted and went out. Signas turned to Dr. Cain again.  
"What could this mean?" He asked. "She goes and asks about Zero and then..." A slight pause. "Dr. Cain, I fear that the virus has a long history..."  
Dr. Cain cleared his throat. "Yes." He agreed. "It seems to have. We must keep an eye on those three. The two are those of the secret science of two conflicting persons and one that links them both to the other."  
Signas looked at the door. "I certainly hope things will go well, Dr. Cain." He remarked. "I certainly hope so..."  
Outside, the sun had set and it was raining.  
  
Opening his eyes, Zero could see a young lady walking in front of him. He didn't know why but some part of him told him to follow her. He obeyed this part of him and followed. All around them the grass danced with the wind as did the leaves on the trees. Before them was what seemed to a university. He looked up at it, looking for dangers, as if it was the normal thing to do.  
The young lady didn't turn to him but he could see her long, brown hair, tied up in a pony-tail. She wore a white dress, and stockings and sandals. He smiled, thinking how well she looked in that dress.  
"Don't worry about a thing." She told him. "I'm going to get an emotion circuit for you too. I just need to ask him to show me how to do it."  
"Very well." Zero replied. But he noticed this wasn't his voice now. It seemed a younger version of it but it was dead. He noticed it too but didn't know why it was so.  
Then they stopped in front of the door. He could clearly see a rather stout man with white hair, and a bushy beard and mustache. He was old but didn't look elderly. Beside him was a young robot, wearing a blue armor with big, green eyes, chatting with the older man. When they saw them both, they stopped.  
Zero took a step forward but the Lady stopped him.  
"Stop it." She ordered. "I'll be all right."  
Then he obeyed and stepped back to his place.   
"Who are you?" The blue robot asked.  
"Might you be Megaman?" She asked.  
"Yes. Who are you?" He asked again.  
The lady turned to the elder man. "Then that must mean you are Dr. Thomas Xavier Light." She said, referring to the elder man.  
"Yes." The man said. "I am." A slight pause. "To whom do I owe this acquaintance?"  
The lady smiled and was about to open her mouth to speak...  
  
Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He then realized it was all a dream. Just another dream he didn't know what to make off. He was lying back on the chair in the recharging area. He placed his hand on his head. The fuzzy feeling was gone now. He lacked recharging. That was all.  
He was going to lie back again when he saw Aluze standing by the door looking at him, timidly. He didn't speak but didn't motion her away either. She blushed when she saw him looking at her and decided to walk to him.  
"Are you... okay now?" She asked, slowly.  
Zero sat there. He didn't smile but Aluze didn't go away.  
"Yes." He replied. "I feel a lot better now."  
She gave out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." She remarked. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to wander around a bit. I lost my way and I ended up here." She paused, briefly and she looked down at her foot and he could see her blush, lightly. "I... heard you moaning so I thought something was wrong."  
Zero looked down at her. "It's nothing." He replied.  
There was a long pause between them. But Aluze managed to stop this silence because she pulled a wooden chair by his side. Zero's recharging chair was a bit higher than the floor. So when she sat by his side, she could lay her head on his lap.  
She looked up at him smiling. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you?" She asked.  
"Why is that?" Zero asked.  
She laid her head on his lap that surprised him. "Because I feel safer here than in my room." She replied, closing her eyes. "You're very much like him..." And she yawned.  
"Much like who?" Zero asked, softly.  
She smiled, sleepily. "I used to have a companion." She began. "That companion of mine was a robot. My father made him for me but he didn't have any emotions..."  
"And then...?" Zero asked, softly. As he laid his hand, shyly on the lady's head.  
"...I wanted him to have emotions." She said. "...I want him to feel... I wanted him to think for himself..."  
"...Is that why?" Zero asked.  
She closed her eyes again. "More than just that..." She said. "... I've fallen in love with him..."  
Zero looked down at her. She seemed to have fallen asleep now. Zero didn't need any proof anymore. Dr. Cain had confirmed it as well as she had and his dreams. He was the last work of Dr. Wily and his destiny was to destroy X.  
"Zero..." She called, sleepily.  
He looked down at her, thinking what sort of life she must've lead. She was isolated and had no companions other than robots. He looked at her, sleeping there, a part of his mind told him he couldn't leave her. That he mustn't leave her. He laid back and looked up at the ceiling.  
I'll just see where all this will get me to. He thought.  
Then he closed his eyes.  
  
X looked down at the papers the next morning while his troops were assembled, standing there in attention but not too stiffly. He flipped the pages and read what was else was there to be checked, making sure everyone was in tip-top shape.  
Zero then arrived, just as he always done with regularity. He wasn't smiling but X always knew what to expect from him. X continued to look down at his notes, smiling a bit.  
"Are you finished now, X?" Zero asked from behind him.  
"Nearly." He replied. "Just the last few." Then he looked at the reploids with satisfaction. "There. That's done it."  
Zero was looking at him with an expression he had never worn much. It was the look of bewilderment that others don't likely see on his face. X noticed it and turned to him after handing the papers to his subordinate and letting them go.  
"Are you okay, Zero?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Zero placed his hand on his head uneasily. "What makes you think I'm not?" He asked, but not unkindly.  
X looked at him, closely. Zero had that "what-are-you-doing?" look on his face while X was at it.   
"You look a bit flushed." He said, finally. "I've never seen you like this before." He added, frowning a little.  
Zero looked at him, seriously this time. Then X gave out a long sigh.  
"Zero," He began, looking down at his feet. "I heard from Alia that I almost died of another kind of virus back then before I was modified."   
Zero frowned, slightly. "A virus?" He asked.  
He looked seriously up at Zero. "Yes." He replied. "Aluze told her of it when they were shopping." A slight pause. "Do you think it's an earlier type of the Sigma virus? It must've merged with Sigma at some point."  
Zero bent his head down in thought. X looked at him.  
"There is a possibility and if that is so then it won't be long before the virus is released." Zero explained. "But it will take a huge amount of virus - the size of Eurasia -- to destroy the world..."  
"I wonder," X began. "how did Sigma acquire the virus? Do you think that's the reason why other reploids are going Maverick?"  
Zero flinched but X didn't see. Zero thought it was nearly time for X to find out about him. Zero turned to him and was about to say something until Dr. Cain came in, accompanied by Signas and Aluze. They both saluted as they came. Aluze looked down at her feet to hide her blushing face. Zero and X put their hands down.  
"Hello, Dr. Cain." X greeted, smiling. "It's nice of you to drop by."  
Dr. Cain smiled. "Oh, ho! My dear, X I've come to see how things are going." He said and patted his shoulder.  
"Everything's swell, doctor." He replied, smiling. Then seriously. "But the Sigma virus still startles me. Zero and I were just talking about it."  
"Oh?" He said. "Well, that's also the reason why we're here, X."  
"Huh?"  
Dr. Cain turned to Aluze. "Lady Aluze..."  
She nodded and took a few steps forward nearer and looked at X's face. She raised her head to look more closely at his face, the hat she wore covered a part of her face. Zero looked at them both with a bit of bewilderment that only Dr. Cain was able to see.  
"X, please take off your helmet for a while." She requested.  
"Uh... yeah." He replied and took it off, holding his helmet in his hands.  
Zero saw X's dark brown hair and his thoughts wandered to Iris who had recently died. Her hair was of the same color as X's hair but her hair shone when the light touched it. She was very pretty, soft spoken just like Aluze was. He thought of his own sadness. The sadness of not being able to protect the ones who are important him.  
He looked at his clenched fists and them to the level of his eyes, unaware that They were looking at him. X had often thought Zero thought too much. These were the thoughts Zero doesn't speak of. It had often made X sad but he knew it only took time before Zero told him about these thoughts.  
All he had to do was wait.  
They're not going to get anyone else! He thought with defiance. Not if I can help it...  
"Zero?" A voice called.  
Zero turned to where the voice was coming from. It was X, and Aluze was looking at him, as if wondering what was wrong. He turned to them both and shook his head to tell them it was nothing. X understood and nodded. Aluze stopped for a while and then looked at X.  
"Please turn around." She said.  
He did and she examined his neck. Zero turned to Dr. Cain.  
"What is she doing?" Zero asked.  
Dr. Cain cleared his throat. "She's examining him for the earlier virus." He replied. "She said it will live that long but it won't do anymore harm because he had been cured of it but it won't get out of his body."  
"Won't get out of my body?!" X exclaimed.  
"Please hold still!" Aluze warned and pressed her finger against his neck.  
"Oh, okay." He replied.  
"Dr. Light told me once," Aluze began. "that once X has modified, he will have some sort of meter behind his neck. This will show whether he has acquired more than his body could handle of the virus. Your program will eventually trigger an armor depending on how high the level is." There was a slight pause. "Of course X couldn't absorb the virus without getting hurt. All his program could do is to prevent it from coming. If there is a high concentration of virus in his surroundings, then you'll have a new armor."  
She felt something and then she was satisfied.  
"It's okay now." She replied, smiling. "Your program can fight off the virus but you mustn't overdo anything. You're still in top shape."  
X turned to her and put his helmet on. "You knew Dr. Light?" He asked.  
She nodded. "I studied under him for a few months." She replied, smiling. "He real good man who knew how to do things right." A slight pause. "X, you have infinite possibilities if you use your powers correctly."  
X nodded, smiling. "Yes." Then a slight pause. "Why did you study under Dr. Light anyway?"  
She blushed, smiling. "Hmm..." Then to Zero. "You think I should tell him later?"  
Zero nodded, slightly. "Yeah..."  
Then she smiled again. "Now, Zero. Please take off your helmet so I can examine you." She said.  
Zero obeyed without a question. Aluze looked up at him with a sad, reminiscent sparkle in her eyes. Zero looked down at her and noticed her expression. X noticed his gentle eyes, now looking at the lady before her. He smiled, slightly.  
She reached out and placed her hands behind his neck. Touching it, gently. Signas knew she was whispering something but he couldn't make out what it was. Dr. Cain knew it too but he also knew that it wasn't going to do them any harm.  
"You still look the same." She whispered, softly. "You act the same too. You never changed... except now, you're fond of X..."  
"He's my best friend." Zero whispered back. "I have to protect him from me."  
She felt something on his neck and then she was satisfied. She withdrew from him.  
"If you want to do that," She said, but this time, everyone can hear. "then stay away from the virus. If you absorb too much of it you will..."  
She didn't finish. She flung her arms around Zero and pressed her lips against his own. Zero was shocked but he didn't pull away from her. X uttered a small exclamation of surprise. Everyone was taken back by this performance. Everyone who saw it stood, looking at them dumb-founded. Then she withdrew from him and bent her head down.   
Zero placed his hand on his lips, unbelievingly. Aluze didn't raise her head at all.   
"I was familiar with my father's works as well as Dr. Light's." She began. "Once, I approached Dr. Light to ask him if he could teach me how to make that emotion circuit. He knew who I was but willingly taught me how. And I began to be his apprentice."   
There was a slight pause and she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. These tears would remain frozen forever. She looked up at the ceiling, her hat falling to the floor.  
"I managed to make that emotion circuit for him." She continued. "But because of it, he was taken from me."  
The alarm sounded and the hunters rushed about but Zero stood there in front of her without speaking. X turned to Zero.  
"Let's go!" X said.  
Zero nodded and was about to run when Aluze caught his hand. He stopped and turned to her. X had stopped as well and looked at them both. She was looking at Zero with pleading eyes but his had slipped through hers. Aluze bent her head down, knowing this was unavoidable. She closed her eyes.  
You shouldn't hang onto the past. Someone had told her. It's all right if you remembered those events that happened before but that doesn't mean you should close the door to tomorrow. Even if we want to, we can't make the present stand still.  
I'm scared... She thought, closing her eyes tightly.  
I'm scared too but everything will be all right. That voice told her.  
She could still see that gentle face looking down at her. That was what made her to believe that everything will be all right and that someday, they will meet again. Signas placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned, seriously. All the traces of fear were gone now. It surprised Signas but this was the same look he had often seen on Zero's face.   
"Lady Aluze, we must go to someplace safe." He said.  
"No." She said. "I will help them." Then she turned away from him. "The time has come for the present to move on to pave the way for the future."  
"But what you're planning is suicidal!!" Signas exclaimed, getting exactly what she meant.  
She smiled up at him. "I still have one percent of survival." She remarked. "I'll make use of that one percent." A slight pause. "You've all been so kind to me. And this is the only way I could think of."  
Signas turned to Dr. Cain. He didn't utter a word for a while and then he nodded. Aluze smiled and kissed the old man on the forehead.  
"Thank you for understanding." She said.  
They both watched her run. Signas turned to Dr. Cain and was about to open his mouth but he raised his hand to stop him.  
"The girl has decided." He said. "She is much like Zero. Even if we stop her, she won't listen. Let her do what she must and pray that everything goes well."  
Signas bowed in respect and assisted Dr. Cain to the Control Room.  
  
A Maverick rampaged near their base, looking all ferocious. There were other Hunters to assist but even though they were many, the Maverick threw them about like toys. Other Mavericks came to fight and everyone was so preoccupied.  
A sudden thrust caught X off guard and threw him to Zero who was trying to catch him. They both fell crashing to the wall. Zero got up, hurriedly and ran to slash the Maverick. The slash did it and cut its arm, it screamed its hair-raising shriek. Oil streamed from it's arm. X stood up and used his charged X buster to hit it on the head. It didn't hit the head, though, it hit the body. There was a huge explosion. Zero was thrown back and from the ground, he looked up at the streaming oil.  
The difference between ordinary robots and you is that you have blood and emotions while others don't.  
"Zero!! Watch out!!" A voice from behind him spoke.  
Zero snapped out from his thought, enough time to see the Maverick raise his claws to hit him. He didn't have enough time to dodge this attack --  
... And then?  
... I fell in love with him.  
--A laser beam shot out from the Maverick's side. They all turned and saw Aluze, carrying a laser cannon on her shoulder as she rode a Landchaser bike. It managed to graze only the shoulder. And then the cannon was useless. She threw it down as the Maverick turned to her.  
Zero flinched and quickly stood up because now, it was after Aluze. As he ran to protect her, another Maverick jumped up and pinned him down. This Maverick knocked off his saber. X stood up and shot all the Maverick that tried to come near her but some shot him from behind. He fell and the lots of small Mavericks were on him.  
"Run, Aluze!!" Zero shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Aluze looked at him for a second and nodded. Riding on the Landchaser, she sped off with the large Maverick right behind her. Zero had to rely on his fists now and he punched the Maverick off him. It flew back but managed to jump back at him.   
A sudden light began to gather in his right arm and shot a green light out. It blew the Maverick into bits. Everyone turned, to their surprise, Zero had reopened his Zero buster. He stood there, panting for a few minutes as the parts of his opponent rained down from the sky. Then his buster's mode changed back to normal. His buster became an arm again.  
He quickly picked up his saber that lay on the ground and ran to one of the Landchaser bikes and rode on it.  
"X, I'll leave everything here to you." He said.  
"Roger that!" He said and blew one of the Mavericks down. "I'll catch up with you later."  
Then Zero sped away.  
  
Aluze could see the sun setting despite the face that she was riding to the northern direction with a Maverick running after her. The golden disk descended onto the sea, coloring the sky gold and red.  
One percent? She thought. Who am I kidding?  
The city was away now. She was far away from the base where they were all fighting. And soon she was coming to that rundown mansion by the sea where she used to live. All the answers were there. All she could think of was to go there as if something prompted her to do so. Up the sky she could see that the dark clouds had begun to gather. It was going to rain. Behind her, the Maverick destroyed the highway.  
Thank goodness there isn't anyone driving here. She thought.  
As she neared the mansion, the Maverick caught up with her and managed to claw her Landchaser, sending her flying into the mansion's door. She got up, despite the pain and ran to the basement where she thought she would be safe. The Maverick was furious and ran down after her. She ran until she was cornered.  
Nowhere left to run, Aluze. She told herself. And that cannon is gone.  
The Maverick walked to her. It's cold eyes looking at her. She saw the traces of madness in its eyes. Madness a normal reploid couldn't have had. She knew that this was the cause of the virus. She had seen it once before, long ago. A robot, one of her father's inventions, had killed him. He had injected this virus on it and that robot went mad.  
But just as the Maverick raised it's remaining claws to strike, it's arms were slashed and it fell as if dead on the ground.  
They both stared at each other for a while. Both looking tired and worn-out. Aluze's clothes had been reduced to nothing more than rags, her hair disheveled and her stockings in the most absurd state. Zero walked, limping to her and placed both his arms around her. She welcomed this embrace more now because she felt... safe.  
Then, in the corner of her eyes she saw the Maverick gather all it's remaining energy in its mouth to shoot Zero while his guard is down. She knew what was going to happen and as the last shot was fired, she pushed Zero out of the way--  
  
"...My name is Aluze Wily." The lady replied to Dr. Light's question.  
Dr. Light was thoughtful for a while and then raised his head. Megaman looked at the doctor then at the robot standing across the hall. The robot had cold, blue eyes that looked back at them. He thought how different he was from him.  
"You are Dr. Wily's daughter, aren't you?" He asked.  
She nodded, smiling, sweetly. Dr. Light relaxed when he saw her hazel eyes. There was no malice in it. He could see that there was a sort of sadness in it that couldn't be repressed. A loneliness that couldn't seemed to be fathomed.  
"Why have you come to me, Miss Aluze?" He asked.  
She smiled. "I want you to please teach me how to make that emotion circuit." She replied. "I know that my father is doing bad things so I practically have no right to ask this of you, but..."  
Dr. Light looked at her, solemnly.  
"...But please teach me how! I beg of you!" She pleaded, bowing. "Or if not please just make one for me."  
"What do you need that emotion circuit for?" Megaman asked. "And why approach Dr. Light for one?"  
She straightened up, looking sad. "My father didn't want to make one for him." She said and looked at the robot beside her. "He said he didn't need it..."  
Dr. Light saw a strange glow in her hazel eyes as she looked at the robot standing beside her. His robot seemed to be as old as she was. It had blond hair and wore a red armor. It's eyes were empty and looked as if it wanted to have emotions.  
"Give me a good reason why you want one for him..." Dr. Light said.  
She looked, solemnly at them that they couldn't doubt her.   
"That's because..." She began. "...I love him."  
The wind blew and their hair danced with it, as gracefully as the leaves do. Dr. Light gave this a small thought. Megaman had never encountered anyone like her before and thought what kind of a woman was she and why did she fall in love with a robot than a human.  
Many years later, he will find out it was with her and why...  
  
During that ordeal, his helmet had fallen off for some strange reason. And now, she could clearly see his face. As young and gentle as the day she had first seen him. She remembered his first smile. How she loved his smile and the way he laughed and used to hold her hand. She recalled all this now that she lay in his arms as the life ebbed out from her.  
"Aluze..." Zero called, softly. "...hold on."  
Aluze smiled up at him. And she placed her bloody hand on the side of his face to touch it. How human it felt. How warm it seemed to be. Zero looked down at her, with helpless, pleading eyes. She was happy to see him there with her, even this last time.  
"Zero..." She said. "...It's time... to move on... You don't have... to... look so scared. I'll be here... Always."  
Zero felt her slipping away from him, just as Iris had done, not so long ago. He felt that he had no choice and there was nothing he could do to prevent this. The only thing he could do was to hold her tight and close to him.  
"...X ... is really your... best friend... isn't... he?" She asked, smiling weakly.  
"Yes... Please... just..." But words failed him.  
She smiled up at him. "Please defy... your... false destiny." She said. "Promise...?"  
"Yes." He replied for he knew that the end was near. He could only choke back his grief and wait for it to come. "I promise..."  
"Good..." She said, smiling. "...Time to move on..."  
He rocked her in his arms as she was dying.  
"...I l...loved you." She whispered under her breath. "...Always did..."  
"...I did too..." Zero whispered.  
She smiled that last time for him. Her eyes rolled back, her hand slid down from his cheek and she gave out her last sigh that caressed his face. Her soul seemed to go with that sigh before it disappeared.  
X came in and knew it was over. He bent his head down and was grieving because Zero had a new grief and outside, it was starting to rain.   
The night had fallen.  
  
The ambulance was outside. Aluze's body had been carried out. Lifesaver stood near the door beside X. Zero had not come out from the mansion and X was getting worried. The rain was pouring down from the sky.  
Lifesaver didn't think it was a good idea for X to go in and get Zero but Signas stopped him from stopping him. He shook his head, Lifesaver understood and let him go into the mansion, alone.  
Zero was still in the basement, sitting with his back to him and his helmet on the floor. X didn't know what he could say to comfort his best friend. He just stood there, feeling the pain he knew Zero felt. It hurts much more to see him suffer like this and wished there was something he could do. He bent his head down and clenched his fists as tears of anguish streamed down from his eyes.  
"If only I'd gotten here earlier..." He murmured, between his gritted teeth.  
It seemed to have revived Zero when he heard it. Then he stood up but didn't turn to him.  
"It' not your fault, X..." Zero said, gently.  
X raised his head. "But I..."  
He turned to him, smiling sadly. "It's not your fault. It'll be okay. Trust me." He said.  
X nodded, smiling. Zero took his helmet and put it on.  
"Let's go." He said.  
X was about to walk away but Zero placed his hand on X's shoulder that made him turn to him. For the first time, he could see Zero's tears streaming down from his eyes. Zero bent his head as he cried, silently. X put his hands on his friend's shoulder to try and comfort him. To let him lean on him.  
"It's time for me to move on again..." Zero sobbed.  
Time to move on... Once again...  
The rain will wash away the traces of the battle that day and then, perhaps, the tears will wash away the grief too.  
  
X was examining his troops to make sure their in top shape. They stood assembled and not too stiffly while X looked at his checklist to see if they were doing fine and if they need a repair. He had to do this because they never knew when the Mavericks will start to blow things over. The reploids' eyes followed X as he walked in front of them. Trying not to miss anything at all.  
"Are you done yet?" A voice asked from behind him.  
He turned and smiled when he saw Zero looking at him as he approached them. X saw he wasn't smiling but could sense that ghost of a smile touching his thin lips. Little had changed in the base and things just seemed to move on.  
The troops, as soon as they saw him stiffly stood so not to be scolded.  
"Nearly." He replied and looked down at the papers he was examining. Then there was a slight pause. "There! That's done it." He said, satisfied.  
"Good then." Zero remarked. "You're getting used to it."  
"Yes." He replied, bowing his head in embarrassment. He felt a bit awkward whenever Zero said things like that to him. He felt honored.  
Zero then turned. "Well, come on, X." He said.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"Training." He replied and turned to him, seriously. "I'm going to give my saber to you someday but you must promise that you'll be strong when that day comes."  
X nodded, seriously. Zero nodded back and turned to the door.  
"That's why I have to see to it that you can handle the saber better." He remarked. "You can handle it well but you need a bit more practice."  
"Yeah..." X said, smiling and he turned to the troops to dismiss them and go to their normal duties.  
Behind him, Zero was smiling. He had moved on once again.  
  
Zero's saber had its own share of memories. It had seen many battles, and many enemies had fallen before it. It had become the symbol of leadership as well as strength. It had shared its master's joys and pain. It was a witness to the coming of the new era where, perhaps, people and reploids could finally live in peace.  
And now, with it's master, Zero's saber can move on once again...  
***************************************************************************  
  
Further note:  
  
I really don't know whether Dr. Wily did have children so this struck me odd at first. Still, it's just another works of the imagination... I think. I hope you enjoyed this and if ever it's good (And I really REALLY hope it is!!) perhaps I will bring out another part of Zero's Saber.   
Bye!  
Ellis McDohl 


	2. Promises

ZERO'S SABER: Promises  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
First entry: April 25, 2001  
Last entry: April 28, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! They all belong to Capcom!!  
  
Author's note:  
  
(AAAHHHH! I've made another mistake somewhere!!! What? Oh...)   
Hello! It's me again. I've come back to get this thing here. It's not finished yet, the Zero's saber I mean, and there are other parts to it. I'm just happy, I received nice reviews. I've been down in the dumps lately because of my, well... I'll leave it to that. And that helped cheer me up :) I guess that's one of my joys since I haven't really had the guts to come out and have someone read it. I'm going to continue now... I hope you don't mind.  
Well, enough of my gibberish! I hope you'll enjoy this.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
******************************************************  
  
Zero's saber had its own share of memories. It had seen many battles, and many enemies had fallen before it. It had become the symbol of leadership as well as strength. It had shared its master's joys and pain. It was a witness to the coming of the new era where, perhaps, people and reploids could finally live in peace.  
And Zero's saber had many stories to tell...   
  
It was summer, three years ago...  
Zero stood on that familiar cliff, looking down at the city with his sharp, blue eyes. He stood there with his hand on tree's trunk. His eyes were always alert. But there was also that gentleness hiding behind those cold piercing eyes. How many years had passed since he came to the Hunter's Base? He had nearly forgotten. To him, it was a tiny speck in his mind. Too small to remember.  
Perhaps someday he would. Or perhaps not. Only time will tell. But right now he knew the sun was setting and was coloring the sky gold and red. The wind blew, making his long blond hair dance and gently brushing his cheeks that knew the warmth of a human's touch. X had often told him that a human's touch is warm and comforting. He had felt it but that was a few months ago. Such a short passing of time. His own body was just a machine. A machine made out of cold metal...  
He gave out a sigh and looked up at the golden sky, now starting to darken to the gentle embrace of the night. He knew, deep inside his heart, that the time is about to set in his life. He just didn't know how soon it will be.  
The leaves danced with the wind and some flew about and around him. This tree had seen many hellos and good-byes in its time. It had been there to watch over the city as well as the base that provided it some sort of peace it seemed to want.  
But the truth was, it really wanted was to see them both and give them shade, a sanctuary, for their weary bodies and hearts.   
Zero looked back down at his hand, now holding his saber. He had often heard X admire his way of handling it as well as the way he led the Hunters. X was the number one reploid. There was no arguing about it. Zero knew this but there were things X still did not know.  
Perhaps, I can teach it to him... He thought. ...I was destined to fight you and it is a destiny I want to avoid but I... He closed his eyes and clutched his saber. ...Perhaps then, I could teach you about what I learned.  
He smiled, sadly and gave out another sigh, one of both relief and despair. Perhaps things will work out...  
Just perhaps...  
"Hey, Zero!" a voice from behind him called.  
He turned and saw that familiar blue figure standing there, gazing at him with a boyish light in his big blue eyes. X was smiling when he saw Zero standing there. He walked a few steps forward.  
"H-hello, Zero..." X greeted, a little awkwardly. "What are you doing?"  
Zero didn't smile but he didn't look cross either. There was a certain gentleness in his eyes now but it was only seen by very few people. X lost his awkward manner and walked toward him.  
"...You're still thinking... Zero?" He asked.  
Zero didn't nod. "How is the investigation going?" He asked.  
"Pretty well..." He replied.  
X walked on until he was standing near the edge. He wasn't wearing his helmet now. His brown hair danced with the wind and the leaves flew about them. Zero had often seen him this way and he knew that X was bound to read his thoughts now. As he had often did but his heart was a place X couldn't even understand much.  
"Zero's thinking too much again..." he said aloud, with his back to him.  
It drew Zero's attention.  
"I guess it's quite normal for you..." He said. "Sometimes I... worry..."  
"Why do you?" Zero asked after a short pause.  
X turned to him. His eyes were earnest that Zero knew he could not doubt him.  
"You've been distancing yourself from everyone, lately. Even me..." He said. "Sometimes I feel that there is this barrier in front of me. A barrier so high I couldn't jump over it." Then he looked down at his side. "I know I don't have the right to expect anything from you at all or perhaps even to cross that barrier dividing us... But I'm just..."  
X clenched his fists. Zero watched.  
"I just..." He bowed his head. "... I always had to loose someone close to me... Sometimes, I think I would loose my sanity and fall into that pit." He gave out a short laugh as he looked down below the cliff. But Zero knew what he meant.   
"I may not look it but I'm always discouraged..." he said. "I could bear my pain... I really could but every time there is a mission, I couldn't bear seeing everyone, friend and foe alike, to die..."  
A slight pause. The stars had begun showing themselves and the moon was up.  
"And... I'm always scared to wake up one morning and you... aren't there..." he said.  
Zero looked away from him. "Why is that...?"  
"You are the only person who could pull me out of that depression." He said. "You are the most important person to me now because..." he turned, smiling. "You're my best friend..."  
Zero smiled, slightly and walked toward him. He laid his hand on his shoulder and they looked at each other eye to eye now.  
"X, you don't have to worry about me..."  
"But I do!" X said. "You were always protecting me! The least I could do is..."  
"The least you could do is to believe, X..." Zero said. "There's nothing in this world that doesn't end."  
"But I..."  
Zero smiled and turned to the sunset. "Look over there, X." he said pointing forward. "Even the sun has to set. Life's like that. A man's sunset is another man's sunrise. The sun is only rising for you..."  
"I don't want to listen anymore!!" X said, covering his ears. "You are...!!"  
Zero laid his hand on his shoulder. "...your most important person."  
"...yeah..." He said, nearly uncovering his eyes.  
Zero smiled. "And so are you to me. But I want you to understand..."  
X held out his little finger to him and Zero looked down at it.  
"Then promise me." He said, smiling.  
"What?"  
"Promise me, we'll always be together!" he said.  
Zero frowned. "But that's only for kids!!" He said, rather embarrassed. For this little finger tying is what kids do when they want to promise.  
"Just promise!!" he said.  
Zero smiled. X was more than a best friend. He was like having a kid brother. Finally he sighed and tied his own to X's.  
"Alright." He said. "I promise, I'll do my best. But someday I-"  
X shook his head, taking a step back with his fists now tied on his chest. "Enough of that talk!" he put in, not letting him finish, smiling. "The other day you told me you were going to teach me how to hold a sword! Now it's time for you to teach me!"  
Zero laid his hand on his head, smiling. "Yeah... So I did..."  
"Good!" And with it he walked to the door. "I'll go in ahead of you. Make sure, okay?"  
Zero nodded. "Yeah."  
And he watched his partner go inside the base. He turned back to the cliff and looked at the night sky.  
Perhaps...  
  
Log in 001 X  
Year: 21XX  
Date: August 18  
  
My memories of Zero are still coming back me. I can still clearly see him standing there on that cliff that summer day, still looking out there, watching the city... Today, I thought about that promise he made to me a few days before things started to fall apart. Though I know that it had been three years since then, I still feel that aching loss in my heart.  
His saber is all that I have left of him. It was the saber I had always admired. But more so because of how he handled himself with it. Zero would come and go when he pleased. I remember quite well how he used to fight and talk. He kept his thoughts all to himself and would not allow anyone to see them. These things he would show me, only when he fancied or if it was necessary. Normally, it was the latter...  
Tonight, before I rest, I close my eyes and still see his face, looking down at me with those familiar green eyes. I wonder if I could make him proud of me. I've always wanted him to be proud of me. And I'm doing my best. He and I are both like sacrifices to make a peaceful world...  
I could still hear his last words. "You must live..." That was what he said. I am trying to live my life.  
More for his sake than mine...  
  
X lounged back his chair and looked up at the ceiling after typing down his thoughts in his journal. Three years had past since Zero died and X had always thought if Zero really did keep his promise that summer afternoon.  
He spent a few hours of his night thinking of what and what had not changed in his life. He lost another important person in his life. Just as clearly as the sun sets after the day. It was exactly as Zero had told him.  
Leaning back to his chair, he closed his eyes...  
  
The wind blew making the leaves of the tree wave and fly about. The grass beneath him danced gracefully all around him while he laid there, under the cool shade of the tree. The cool shade of the tree was very welcome for it was summer. It was in the early afternoon, it seemed and it was nice and cool. It was that cliff he and Zero used to go to when they were still together. That tree near the cliff that looks down at the city.  
X looked around him, while he laid there, with his head on a soft root of the tree. He looked up at the tree, thinking how did he get out here. But for some reason, he felt calm and relaxed. Even though for the past three years it had been peaceful, he had always felt tensed.  
Now, for the first time since then, he felt relieved.  
He closed his eyes, smiling as he let this feeling overcome him.  
"Feel any better?" A familiar voice asked suddenly.  
X opened his eyes and saw Zero sitting beside him, with his back against the tree. Zero turned to him, smiling a little. Somehow, X wasn't surprised to see him. He felt Zero was still alive. No wonder he felt much relieved. This feeling had always been there when Zero was well and near him. X smiled.  
"...Yeah." X replied. "I feel much better now..."  
Zero looked at sky from where he sat. X watched him, calmly and secretly happy.  
"That's good then." He replied. "You've been too hard on yourself lately. If you keep that up, you're most likely to end up breaking a circuit. Nobody wants that to happen..." And he turned, smiling.  
The wind blew but X still lay there and watched Zero as he looked away from his face to the ground. Then Zero held something up. X, didn't recognize it at first but after a while he did and knew what it was. Zero pressed something on this and the laser blade emerged from it.  
He looked at it for quite a bit until he pressed the button again and the laser disappeared. X settled down as he watched Zero seemed to fix the saber.  
"Zero," He called.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you get so good with your saber?" X asked. "I've been doing my best to master it but lately, I think I need help..."  
Zero gave out a short laugh. One that X had always liked to hear.  
"Well, first off, you must practice." Zero replied. "Even if we are robots, we could still learn various skills by practicing. Try the easy one first and then the harder ones. Work your way up and then you'll get it. It takes a bit before you'll be able to use it properly but what's important is that you do your best."  
Then Zero turned to him again.  
"Do you remember how I swing my saber when we practicing?" He asked.  
X nodded. "Yeah, but I can't get it quite well yet..."  
"It's in the wrist, X." He said, demonstrating it by turning his wrists with his opened saber. "And where you're supposed to hit the target. Timing is also essential. No use using the sword if you can't hit him. Besides that, your stance and how you handle the sword."  
X frowned. "But that's a whole lot to remember!!" He complained.  
Zero laughed again, free and simple. Something he doesn't always hear from him.  
"There's more to it than just that." He added. "Much more. But for now, that's what you have to remember. And one other thing..."  
"Huh?"  
"Using a sword is like a passion." He added. "Soon you'll understand it but for now, that's all you have to know."  
X looked up at Zero as Zero looked away from him. Even though He was not smiling, X could still sense that ghost of a smile lingering in his lips. Then he turned to him and threw the saber at him which X caught.  
"Well," He said as he smiled. "I'll see you around, X"  
X understood.  
"Yeah..." He said. "I'll see you around..."  
He had only time to see his friend smile and nod. Then he closed his eyes.  
  
"Captain?" A voice called.  
"...Yeah. I'm awake." X replied, without moving.  
"For a minute there I thought something was wrong." The voice replied.  
"No... I'm quite all right." X replied and stood up with his hand on his head. "I've fallen asleep on the computer again, haven't I?"  
"Yes, sir." The voice replied. "General Signas is coming to inspect the base, sir."  
X opened his eyes and rubbed his head with an uneasy hand. The reploid stood back as X got up from his chair. X saw the young reploid standing there before him. He wore a light-blue armor and had the same color of hair.  
"Very well. I'll go to the control room. Come with me, Delta." He said.  
"Yes, sir." Delta replied.  
Delta went out the door and waited for him outside. X got up and was about to walk out the door when he noticed something seemed to be missing. Then, he saw the saber by the computer. His eyes softened and looked like the way they had three years before. He smiled and reached out for it.  
Zero, let's go. He thought, smiling.  
Now holding the saber, he nodded and he seemed to see Zero nod back at him. He closed his eyes and his smile faded. He walked out the room and the door closed behind him.  
  
X saluted as Signas stood in front of him. Behind this tall hunter was Alia and Douglas. They still did not look like they changed at all. No one had changed. Except for him who had lost so much and gained less.  
Signas smiled at him. "You don't need to be so formal with me, X." He said.  
X put his hand down but he did not smile. "Yes..." He replied.  
"We came here on some very important matters..." Signas said with urgency.   
"I understand." X replied, seriously. "Let's go to the control room."  
X led the way as they began to walk together. The other Hunters saluted as they passed by. Signas, Alia and Douglas looked about and saw how little had changed since that fateful day.   
"Wow! Look at this place!" Alia remarked. "All nice and clean. Three years ago, it was a mess. But it looks brand new now."  
Douglas nodded. "Yeah. Everything's here." He remarked.  
X bowed his head and a shadow passed over him, when he heard what Douglas had said. Signas noticed it as he looked down at X.  
No... X thought, sadly. Not everything... Nothing will be the same ever again. I've lost someone but I'm trying to hold up... He closed his eyes. Zero, I'm doing my best. I'm trying my best...  
This unusual silence from X attracted their attention and the two realized what was wrong. X had always thought he was the reason everything was happening to Zero. This burden he quietly carried ever since Zero died. Nothing will be the same again.  
Signas noticed the saber behind X. It had it's own place now. Just like Zero had done not so long ago. He shook his head a bit and the two nodded as X continued to walk in front of them. Signas cleared his throat.  
"I see you carry Zero's saber..." He remarked.  
X stopped and smiled as he took out the saber from its place on his back. Signas noticed how he handled it with care as he looked down at it, with a small, sad smile playing in his lips. He gave out a sigh.  
"Yeah..." He replied. "I often asked him to teach me to handle the saber better." And he held the saber up above his head. "He was the best swordsman I've ever met..." A slight pause. "But I'm still trying to live up to his expectations..."  
Signas smiled and placed his hand on X's shoulder that made him look up at him. Signas was smiling.  
"I'm sure," He said. "that he's very proud of you."  
X's eyes softened for a bit and he smiled. "I hope so..." He whispered as he bowed his head. "...I hope so..."  
  
Alia sat down on the chair in front of the large computer. She touched the keyboard, feeling that familiar warmth it seemed to give her. She shifted comfortably on her chair while X and the other watched from behind her.  
"Nice to sit back here..." She mumbled, quite contented. Then she turned to them. "Now what am I supposed to do?"  
Signas leaned against her chair. "I want you to show me what is in Zero's file." He said.  
X had not expected this and jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. The chair fell to the floor, making a clutter that made them all turn to him. Signas was not surprised to see his alarmed face, looking back at them. He knew X had left Zero's files untouched and would want it to remain that way. Alia looked uneasily at Signas then back at X.  
"Why, Signas?" X asked, rather breathlessly. "Why would you do that? Zero didn't do anything wrong... Why can't you just let him be?"  
"X, it is a rule." He said. "We must obey rules. Besides..."  
"Huh?"  
Signas walked to him. "I think it is you who should be letting him go..."  
"What?!" X exclaimed, wide-eyed. "But I...!"  
Signas didn't give X anymore time. Signas punched him on his stomach and caught him as he fell into his arms. Zero's saber fell and X tried to reach out for it. But in vain. He fell unconscious just as the saber had done to the floor...  
Lifesaver entered the room and saw him lying limp in his arms he ran to Signas.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Don't worry." He replied. "Just take him to his chamber."  
Lifesaver understood, although the others did not. He carried X on his shoulders and out the room. Signas watched them leave and looked down at the saber on the floor. He bent over to pick it up.  
Zero...  
  
A familiar landscape in that dream world where X had awakened. He still lay on the ground with his head on a soft root underneath that familiar tree. He could smell the scent of the grass. All fresh and new. The wind blew and made the leaves, grass and his brown hair dance, gracefully. He laid there and saw his blue helmet on the ground beside him. He gave out a sigh.  
"Still taking a nap out here, X?" Zero's voice asked.  
X turned beside him and saw him sitting there with his long blond hair dancing with the wind. He was smiling while he sat there. X felt like it was one of the days when they were free and allowed to have their own leisure. Way back before Sigma had turned Maverick and the rebellion started.  
"You should pay more attention to training or you're going to get hurt." He said.  
"Ah..."  
Zero stopped and turned to him for he seemed to notice something was odd about him.  
"You looked troubled..." He remarked and settled down again.  
X looked up and placed his hands behind his head, while he watched the leaves dance above him. Zero looked up as well to watch the leaves dance.  
"Zero..." He called.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you think I...?" He began.  
"What?"  
X shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Forget it." He finished.  
Zero smiled and stood up that made X sit up in sudden alarm. But Zero walked a few steps forward to look at the sky in that early afternoon. Vast, peaceful and blue. It was the blue X had seen in Zero's eyes.  
"X," Zero called.  
"Yes?"  
"Someday, I want you to open my files when I'm gone." Zero said. "You're the only one who will be able to open it since I set it so."  
"I don't want to talk about you being gone, Zero." X said, sadly.  
"I know that." He replied. "But you must, someday..."  
X closed his eyes and when he opened them, he nodded. Zero smiled.  
"But how will I?" X asked. "Didn't you put a password to it?"  
Zero nodded, smiling. "Yes." He replied. "It will also ask for a retina and handprint scan. I put that data into the computer so you needn't worry about it... The password is you, X."  
X nodded.  
"Just do it, all right." Zero said.  
"Why do ask me so, Zero?" X asked, bowing his head.  
Zero smiled. "Because I want you to know something I wasn't able to tell you before..." He replied. "Most of it is in there..."  
"Will it be... alright with you?" He asked.  
Zero turned his back to him. "I don't know..." he replied. "But you, of all the people, have the right to know..." A slight pause and he added, in a low voice: "I hope you won't hate me..."  
X heard it and stood up. "Hate you?" He repeated in alarm. "How could I? You're my best friend! I can't hate you!"  
Zero took a few steps forward. "I guess, that has been my greatest fear..." He admitted and turned to him, smiling. "Thank you, X... Now you will know what I was fighting all this time..."  
X nodded and closed his eyes...  
  
X opened his eyes and found Lifesaver standing beside his bed. Lifesaver noticed he was awake and turned to him while he sat up.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
X turned to him. "I must do something." He replied and stood up.  
Lifesaver raised his eyebrows. "For Zero?"  
"Yes." He replied. "Zero told me once and I remembered just now while I was sleeping..." He said. "I'm the only one who could open his files."  
Lifesaver took a long look at X and he nodded.  
"...I'll accompany you then." He said, finally.  
X nodded.  
  
Signas was leaning against Alia's chair as she sat there, wearily looking at the screen. They had tried again and again but they couldn't get into his files. It was asking for a password but they didn't know what it was. They couldn't hack in either.  
Douglas was helping out but there was nothing he could do either.  
Just then, X walked in with Lifesaver. They all turned to him.  
"I'll open it." X said, seriously.  
He didn't wait for Signas' approval. Instead he walked to the computer and typed the password: "Megaman X". It was accepted by the computer and X placed his hand on the panel to have his handprint scanned and he looked into the visor to have his retina scanned as well.  
During all these, everyone was looking at him, wondering how did he know of such things. Signas turned to him after that ordeal was done. X stepped away and walked to where Alia was and stood behind the chair, beside Signas as he looked up at the screen eagerly.  
"What do you want me to know, Zero?" X mumbled, mainly to himself.  
"X," Signas said. "How did you know about Zero's password?"  
X rolled his eyes to then turned back to the screen.  
"Zero told me. And I remembered." He replied. "He said I will be the only one who will be able to gain access to it when he was gone..."  
Signas nodded and handed him the saber he had dropped. X took it, eagerly and placed it on his back. Alia and Douglas gave out a small exclamation of surprise as the message decoded themselves and they all waited as Zero's journal appeared on the screen. It was the last entry he had written, three years ago.  
  
Log in 001 Zero  
Log in 002 X  
Year: 21XX  
Date: July 19  
  
I've recently began my investigation and knowing these facts it pains me more than I could even bear. But facts or no, I must continue. No doubt my end is coming sooner because of Sigma. It was true what he said that I was the last of Dr. Wily's work sent to destroy X. But even though my destiny is to destroy, I must still continue to fight and break my destiny.  
Aluze's arrival in our base had perhaps made me think of it so. She was Dr. Wily's only daughter and I no doubt, X doesn't know of my origin. I had been hiding my true self for so long and I wish I could take my identity with me to the grave but X has to know. Someday he will gain access to this journal and he will find out about me.  
I have recently discovered someone close to X. He is someone from the past as well as he is from the present. This person, I have kept hidden from him for quite a long time. It was by his wishes I must respect him because it is for X's sake. He says it's not their time to meet. Not just yet. But soon when I am gone he will...   
A long time ago, soon after Dr. Light had sealed X in his sleep, Dr. Wily created me, giving his all so I may best X in the years to come. My main program was to destroy him and his rival. Aluze had told me I was the last thing he did and he died soon after.  
A few years before X joined the Hunters, I woke up and fought Sigma who was still the commander at that time. In this fight, Dr. Cain had told me, I had almost killed him but there was something that hindered me from doing so. It left me open and Sigma managed to hit me quite well, knocking me down. Soon, I was brought to Dr. Cain's lab, examined and reprogrammed.   
And then there was X...  
I admit with all my heart that he was the number one reploid. And seeing him for the first time I knew someday he will be the leader and someday, we were destined to fight. I am now trying to resist my temptation to erase this file and forget everything but X has to know.  
Since his arrival I had been good friends with him. He understood me well. Better than anyone I had ever met and I am glad of that. I had often heard people talk of us, spending too much time together. They say X was like my shadow but that was not the case. I was his shadow. I must take care of him mainly for myself and his sake.  
Am I crazy? I am getting selfish. I want X to lead when I am gone. He will do it nicely. He is my successor someday I will give him my saber, one he had often admired, and he will do good with it.  
But he has still much to learn much.  
X, if you are reading this, then that must mean I have died. But know this, not always must you be kind. Not always must you be an optimist. There are times when you must and must be not what it is. For it might lead to your downfall.  
Are you angry, X? Are you angry because I didn't tell you who I was? I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to hate me. Do you hate me now? If you do then I can not blame you. I was trying to protect you from Sigma, Dr. Wily and my very own destiny.  
I know you would be pained if I told this to you and I couldn't bear that. You and I are alike in a way. We can bear our pain but cannot bear others'. But I'm trying to bear it better because I had known you.  
I've told you before. The sun sets and rises. Someday you would understand... Perhaps, then you'll forgive me.  
  
Signas watched X as he stood there with his head bent down. He didn't raise his head. But he began to walk out.  
"X!" Signas called.  
X stopped but he didn't turn to them, nor did he raise his head. He stood there with his back to them while they watched him.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I... need to go somewhere." He replied in a low voice. "...Somewhere..."  
Signas gave out a sigh and threw the saber at him. X caught it without turning to them. He raised his head to look at it and, clutching it in his hand, he ran out the door to his sanctuary. Lifesaver turned to Signas.  
"Is it all right to let him go?" He asked.  
Signas gave out a sigh. "Let him be." He replied. "Soon he will realize..." Then turning to the unknown man who stood in the shadows. "Isn't that right?"  
"Yes..."  
  
X ran out the base and went to that place. He panted and fell on his knees, dropping the saber on the ground. He looked down at it as if he had never seen it before. His heart hurt. And vaguely he remembered someone explained to him why it was so.  
He looked up slightly to see the clear sky and he bent his head down again. Today was the day Zero died, three years ago. And it was summer...  
He saw a shadow in front of him. He looked up and seemed to see Zero standing there. He rubbed his eyes to see if it was true but when he did, he saw not Zero but Dr. Light, standing there in front of him. He picked up the saber while X stared.  
He thought he was going crazy for he knew that Dr. Light had died a long time ago. But it doesn't seem so. He looked up at him, dumb-founded while that vision of Dr. Light stood in front of him, looking down at him.  
"Who... are you?" X asked, numbly.  
"It's me, X." The man said, smiling, gently. "Dr. Thomas Light..."  
"Dr. Light...?" He repeated. "But how...?"  
Dr. Light stood there and nodded. "It was Zero who told me to come." He replied.  
X sat up, still looking bewildered.  
"Zero...?"  
"He knew I was still alive, X." he replied. "And he used his last few days to awaken me."  
"Cryogenics suspension?"  
Dr. Light nodded again. And he looked down at the saber in his hand and smiled.  
"That's right." He replied. "I was frozen, just like Aluze had been. It took a while before everything made sense but now, I realize what he had been telling me was the truth." Then he looked up at the sky. "Or perhaps more than just that."  
X looked down. "But why didn't he tell me?" He said.  
"He wanted to protect you and me both, X." he replied.  
X raised his head and looked at him.  
"Being Dr. Wily's work, he was supposed to kill us." He explained. "Do you know how hard it was for him to defy his very own destiny. In a way, he is also trying to be independent. Independent from his destiny. He was not fighting Sigma, X. he was fighting himself."  
"Himself...?"  
"That's right." He replied and turned to him. "It was more for you than himself, X. He may say it is for his sake but that part of his that told him that lied to him as well. You should understand it."  
Dr. Light placed his hand, gently, on X's shoulder, smiling. He gasped and saw something in him. Then a memory came back to him. So distant he wasn't quite sure of it. But he can see it now. Only too clearly.  
Zero had turned to him, seriously. X, I'm going to give this to you someday. He had said. But you must promise me that you'll be strong when that day comes.  
X still remembered and he nodded and placed his hand on his head while Dr. Light looked down at him. X looked down at the saber and seemed to see Zero smiling at him.   
"Yeah..." he said. "I'll live now, Dr. Light..."  
I guess, I could.  
  
That night, he dreamt he was still underneath that tree. He was standing there with his hand against the trunk. The wind still blew and made the leaves and grass dance all about him. He could smell the scent of the grass, all fresh and new. And the clouds hovered about the vast, blue sky on that cliff that looked out the city.  
"Are you all right now, X?" Zero asked from behind him.  
X didn't turn but he was smiling. "Yeah..." he replied. "I'm sorry, Zero. I guess I was a fool..."  
Zero smiled. "You were a bit." He admitted. "But I can't blame you."  
"Anymore than I could blame you..." he finished as he turned to Zero. "I don't hate you, Zero. I understand what you were trying to tell me now."  
Zero nodded and held out the saber to him.  
"It's time, X." he said.  
X took it and looked up at the saber then to his friend's face. He was smiling peacefully now. It was like the burden he carried was no longer there. X knew something else as well. He nodded at him, smiling.  
"I'll do my best." X said.  
"You should." Zero said, still smiling. "I'm still keeping an eye on you, X." he added. "You know I was always here by your side. I never left you..."  
X nodded again. And Zero laughed at him. He laughed as well. After this he looked back at Zero again.  
"It's good to hear you laugh like that." X remarked.  
Zero was still smiling when the dream faded away. Now, finally, they were together...  
  
Zero's saber had its own share of memories. It had seen many battles, and many enemies had fallen before it. It had become the symbol of leadership as well as of strength. It had shared its master's joys and pains. It was a witness to the coming of the new era where, perhaps, people and reploids could finally live in peace.  
And now, with it's new master, Zero's saber could finally tell more...  
  
******************************************************************  
Further note:  
  
Seriously, I don't know what kind of a rule is that. But I couldn't think of any other way around it. I've been depressed lately so I don't quite get what... The heck! I'll just have to keep going on!   
If you noticed the date on the entry it is dated before "Moving on". Actually this was supposed to be the first one in Zero's Saber but the story about Aluze struck me and I just gotta write it first because the sequence of events wouldn't quite fit in.  
I've always been in doubt of myself and for that I apologize. It had always been like that.  
I've made another mistake... But, I think I can fix it... I hope...  
I have other things to say but I must leave it to that. For I'm apt to blab away if I don't stop. I hope this story was good...  
Bye...  
Ellis McDohl  
  
  



	3. Picture

ZERO'S SABER: Picture  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
First entry: May 6, 2001  
Last entry: May 29, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! They all belong to Capcom!  
  
Author's note:  
I'm back and I'd like to thank you for reading on. I didn't think it will get this far and you must be getting tired of the way I start it but that's the way it should be.  
I'm still depressed but not that much anymore. I'll get over it soon because it looks like I'm doing better with my other subjects... (That's what I was depressed about.)  
I hope this will be good but I still have my doubts about this chapter. I think I managed to fix the margin problem though (I hope... It is fixed... It took me a while before I realized my problem... Ah! What happened to my brain!?). If this story will offend anyone then, I'm really sorry. My brain isn't doing at all that well. This will be one of my looooongest chapters. And once again I must apologize for some of the events here and the way some would act.  
Please enjoy.  
Ellis McDohl  
************************************************************  
  
There was a picture on the desk in Captain X's room. This picture held many memories both sad and happy. This will forever remind people of who they used to be and the joy they shared together.  
  
X was looking down at the paper he was re-reading when Douglas came to announce that Signas needed him in his office. Of course X had to go, despite the fact that he really wanted to stay and finish his work soon. He hated being interrupted but he had his duties to obey and he went, much to the relief of his troops.  
Since Zero's death X had double responsibilities. He led the 17th Unit as well as the special Unit. X had acted very much like Zero which scared the wits out of both units since Zero was strict. They all thought they'd had relief but now, it seems as if Zero had not left the world. It was as if it was X that had died and not him.  
Everyone thought that, one way or the other, X was having a hard time. He was, really, but he did not show it. He ordered about as if it was okay. But sometimes, they all couldn't help noticing his sad eyes. Zero always had sad eyes, even when he smiled or laughed. Perhaps he knew so many things he did not wish to know and this fact weighed down at his conscience more than such.  
Douglas led him to Signas' office but stopped at the door and let him enter on his own. The doors opened revealing Signas sitting on his chair while Dr. Cain and Dr. Light sat on the couch, discussing things with a hearty laugh. They all turned when he entered. He stopped in front of Signas and saluted.  
"Reporting!" X said, stiffly.  
"At ease..." Signas replied.  
X put his hand down. Dr. Light was examining X countenance as he stood there. There were many changes. So much that he thought he was a grown young man rather than the boy who once he had.  
Signas looked down at his papers. "How are your duties getting along, X?"   
"Everything is in order, sir." He replied. "Except for some of the mishaps my troops get into, occasionally. Nothing at all serious."  
"Then that is good." He replied.  
Dr. Light then stood up which made him turn to him. Dr. light walked toward him with amusement shining in his eyes. Behind him, Dr. Cain sat with a smile playing in his lips. It made X wonder what these two were up to now.  
"My boy, are you having a hard time with your work?" He asked.  
"No, sir." He replied. "As I said, everything is in order. Nothing I can't handle yet." He replied. But he wasn't smiling.  
"Hmm... I see." He remarked thoughtfully. Then after a slight pause, he looked directly at his eyes, seriously. "Are you lonely, sometimes, X?" He asked, quietly.  
The question struck X. He didn't expect this but he was. More than words could say. But he couldn't let others see that loneliness he knew he felt. He didn't think it was right or fair to anyone even to himself.  
"No. I'm not." He replied rather coldly.  
Signas gave out a sigh, Dr. Cain coughed and Dr. Light raised his eyebrows. They all knew he was lying but they didn't quite understand why.  
"Tell the truth, X." Dr. Light said. "It's not good to lie."  
"But I'm not." He replied.  
"Then why aren't you smiling?" A voice from behind X spoke.  
X frowned and reached out for his saber.  
"Put it down, X." Dr. Light said. "She means no harm."  
X turned to him while he raised his eyebrows. "She?" He asked.  
Dr. Light gave out a hearty laugh. "Now, don't tell me you've forgotten who Roll is..." He remarked, smiling. "You kids were very best friends of way back." A slight pause. "And not to mention, Rush and Protoman are here too."  
X stood quietly as a girl with blond hair and green eyes emerged from the shadows of the room. It was followed by a young robot, as old as X, wearing red armor, shades that covered his eyes and a yellow scarf around his neck. Near their feet was a robot dog with big, blue eyes, looking eagerly up at him.  
Roll smiled at him, eagerly while X looked at them in disbelief. Roll was about to run and embrace him but there was that cold look in his eyes that made her stop and consider what she wanted to do. The three noticed this and just walked out of the shadows.   
"What's wrong, Roll?" Dr. Light asked, smiling. "You said you wanted to kiss and hug X when you meet again."  
Roll raised her head and looked at Dr. Light. "Well, I did want to but..." Then she turned to X with a downcast look on her face. "...but he seemed so different from what I remembered. I can't believe he is the Megaman I know."  
Protoman looked at him from behind his shades, examining him, thinking what could have made him change so much despite the fact that he knew he changed, physically. X turned away from them, uneasily but something he didn't show.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, without enthusiasm.   
The tone of his voice clearly showed irritation and what's more, it irritated Roll very much. She looked at him, frowning.  
"Don't talk like such a big-shot, Megaman." She said. "Don't forget we used to help you!"  
X didn't turn to them because he didn't want them to see that he was happy that they were here. He had to repress his feelings more than anything else. He walked and looked out the window to see where all this was going to go to.  
Protoman seemed to sense something coming but he didn't know what. He had never seen X so stiff around them and so cold. Dr. Cain looked thoughtful because he thought that if they were here, X would loosen up a bit. Dr. Light thought so too and so did Signas but it didn't seem to work. Rush scratched behind his ear with his hind leg, he seemed to understand what they were trying to do, though he didn't talk, and after this he looked up at X, as if wondering what happened to his master.  
"Why did you send for me, Signas?" He asked.  
Outside, he saw the Autumn winds blow away the withered leaves. X closed his eyes and thought: Another season had passed since... I wonder... how am I doing?  
Signas turned to Dr. Cain who nodded. Signas turned to X. "It's because Dr. Light had requested that you have another partner." He replied.  
X frowned, slightly, still looking out the window. He could clearly see everyone's reflection on the clear window pane. But they couldn't see his face.  
"And?" He asked as if expecting more.  
"And Protoman will be your new partner." He finished.  
"Protoman?" He repeated and closed his eyes.  
Roll smiled, cheerfully, forgetting her irritation. "That's right!" She said. "You used to say how much you liked to have Protoman for a partner! You're going to have lots of fun!"  
What she said struck him. He remembered the time when Dr. Cain and Sigma told him that Zero will be his new partner. X took one long look at him and thought how cold and unyielding Zero seemed to be. He remembered murmuring that he wanted to have Protoman for a partner. Later he realized how they were very much alike.  
Are they? He thought. No, they aren't. Protoman is Protoman and Zero is Zero. Nothing can change that. No one can replace him...  
"I disagree." He said, finally.  
Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Huh?"  
"I don't want to have a new partner." He said. "And I don't need one." A slight pause.  
Dr. Cain raised his head. "Turn to us, X and say it again." He said.  
X slowly turned because they all thought that he was only joking and this wasn't what he really wanted. X knew it and hid his feelings where they won't be seen. They were all surprised to see cold, green eyes looking back at them.  
"I don't want a new partner." He repeated.  
Dr. Cain cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.  
"It's nothing." Dr. Cain replied. "It's just like having a déjà vu." A slight pause. Only back then it wasn't you who said that...  
Signas turned back to him. "Why don't you?" he asked.  
X closed his eyes again to hide his feelings, a trick he seemed to have gotten from Zero when he didn't want to show anything. "Because I don't need one." He said simply.  
"Pretty confident, aren't you?" Signas remarked.  
"If you really want me to have one then make it an order." X said, turning to him without opening his eyes.  
"Then I order it." Signas said, finally.  
X saluted and opened his eyes. "Yes, sir." He replied Then he turned, unexpectedly to Protoman. "Let's go." And began to walk to the door and noticing that he wasn't following, he stopped but didn't turn to him. "Don't fall behind."  
Protoman nodded and followed him while Protoman, Roll and Rush trailed behind them. Dr. Light turned to Dr. Cain who shrugged his shoulders. Signas stood up and walked to the window.  
"It looks like he's acting more and more like his partner everyday." He remarked.  
"It seems so..." Dr. Cain agreed, thoughtfully.  
"I wonder how he will react when he finds out what we were up to?" Dr. Light said.  
Dr. Cain's lips curved up to a small smile. "Let's just wait until he finds out." He remarked.  
Dr. Light turned to him, smiling. "You're right." He agreed.  
Dr. Cain stood up, taking his cane for support. "Shall we go?" He asked, smiling.  
Dr. Light nodded, smiling and put his arm around Dr. Cain's other arm to support him as they walked. Dr. Cain laughed.  
"Though you're older than I am, Dr. Light," He began. "You have a younger and stronger body than mine."  
Dr. Light laughed and they had the merry time of it as they walked out the office and to their laboratory to continue their work. Signas gave out a sigh as he watched them have a merry time to themselves.  
  
They followed X as they walked along the hallway, stopping only when X stopped but he barely stopped except when reploids come to him to give him their reports. X took them, saying very little but understanding what they meant. X held the papers and handed them to Protoman who understood what was happening but didn't quite get it yet.  
Roll as getting a bit uncomfortable with this silence that hung around them so she tried her best to carry on a conversation.  
"So, Megaman..." She began.  
"Please call me X." He said. "I'm going to have a hard time trying to adjust when you call me 'Megaman' ever since everyone started calling me 'X'..."  
Roll bent her head down. "Oh..."  
Protoman raised his head. "Who first called you 'X'?" He asked.  
"Dr. Light refers to me as 'X' in the journal he left behind." He replied. "Dr. Cain calls me X since and so did everyone."  
Roll thought it was going well then she smiled. "What do you do around here?" She asked.  
X rolled his eyes to her for a while then looked back to where he was going. "Still the same." He replied.  
"So Protoman is your new partner." She said. "Why did you say you didn't want him to be?" A slight pause. "Aren't you lonely?"  
X stopped and they all thought they were going to get a simple "yes" answer because they all knew he was lonely. X decided to stiffen himself and get away from people. He thought he must seal his heart away where people can't reach it. So when the time comes to part, he wouldn't get hurt again.  
"My loneliness has nothing to do with my work." He replied. "I don't care whether I'm lonely or not. It doesn't matter to me."  
"So you say..." Roll muttered.  
X heard it but he ignored this remark and began walking while they followed him. They got along with the silence for quite a bit but it was very uncomfortable. To X, it didn't matter for he was getting used to this silence.   
They continued to walk on until they came to the assembly hall where there were the troops, walking around, doing their daily chores. X stopped and turned to them.  
"This is the assembly hall." He said. "Every morning you have to assemble here and get things ready." He explained.  
A reploid approached them. X didn't turn but was aware of his presence. The reploid saluted to him.  
"Well, what is it?" He asked.  
The reploid put his hand back to his side but still stood stiffly in attention. "Captain, the repairs are complete." He said. "The ride armor is ready to be used anytime."  
"Very good." X replied. "I'll go check it out. Tell them to get ready."  
"Yes, sir." The reploid said.  
"Carry on."  
"Yes sir." The reploid replied, saluted again and left.  
X, after explaining a few details about the assembly hall, led them to another part of the base where the transportation was being taken cared of. There, ride armors, Landchaser bikes and other transportation devices were being kept, maintained and fixed.  
Roll was looking at them with a bit of interest. She saw how he was well respected by the other reploids but his new attitude rather irritated her, there was no doubt about that. She couldn't understand just why he was acting this way.  
Noticing that X and Protoman were preoccupied, she walked towards one of the hunters working on the red Landchaser bike.  
"Hello." She greeted, smiling.  
The hunter turned to her, smiling. "Hello there. Are you new here?"  
She nodded, still smiling. "Yes. I came with Dr. Light." She replied. Then she looked at the bike, very much amazed by it. "Wow! This is pretty neat!"  
The hunter stood up and wiped his hands on a white cloth. "A beauty, ain't she?" He asked. "It's one of the best models Dr. Cain created. It's a bit old but still has lots of guts in it."  
She took a closer look to examine it. "It looks great! You upgrade it?" she asked, eagerly.  
The hunter laughed. "Oh, no! I'm not that good." He said and turned to the bike. "This bike was specially created by Dr. Cain for Captain Zero." He patted it, affectionately. "It's seen many battles and it's Captain Zero's favorite bike. I'm just fixing it to keep it in shape so Captain X can use it."  
"Captain Zero?" She asked. "Who's that?"  
The hunter was quite taken back by this. "You mean Captain X never told you about him?" He asked.  
"No." She replied, frankly. A slight pause. "Was he Megaman's partner?" She asked, quietly.  
He bent over to get a wrench and fix the loose screw on the bike.  
"I can't believe he hasn't told you anything about him..." He murmured.  
"About who?" She asked.  
The hunter smiled back at her. "It's nothing." He replied.  
"Will you... tell me something about this 'Zero' fellow?" A slight pause. "And why does he seem so important to X that he's shunning us?"  
The hunter gave out a sigh. "Zero was Captain X's partner, that you probably know." He began as he fixed a wire. "He was a strict and serious captain. A perfectionist. You had to line up properly and fix yourself well or face his scolding. A lot of us are very much afraid of him."  
Roll listened as he spoke in a low voice.  
"But he was a great fighter." He remembered. "He fought so well, many admired him. Especially Captain X. They were always together and Zero watched over X, as he would if he had a brother. No one ever thought that Zero would get along with X when he came but they got along so well, everyone was very much impressed."  
The hunter began to wipe the oil off the bike, slowly.   
"When he died, everyone knew that the captain's world would start to crumble." He said, slowly. "For days, he wasn't himself. Everyone tried to console him but he only smiled, sadly and wandered around like a lost cloud." There was a slight pause. "His only consolation was that, at least, the saber survived and with it, he was going to go on moving, just like his partner."  
Then he turned to her, sadly. "But moving on is hard work for him." He remarked and they both turned to where X stood, pointing out things. "Just look at him, trying to do his best to keep things in order. Captain Zero told me once that if ever he dies, X might have a hard time around. Heaven knows how he knew that's why he taught Captain X everything he knew..."  
Then he looked at her. "Even now, I see, that Captain Zero is still watching out for him." He remarked.  
"Why do you say that?" She asked.  
He smiled as he bent over to finish other things. "You'll know it once you see it." He replied.  
Meanwhile, X, was showing Protoman the ride armors and teaching him how to inspect it. Protoman was listening, however a part of him told him he didn't have to know things like that. He didn't even understand why he had to.  
X turned to him. "Do you understand?" he asked.  
Protoman nodded. X frowned, slightly. "I don't think so... But I'll leave it to that. Next time, you better pay attention."  
"Why do I have to learn this stuff anyway?" He asked.  
The hunters who were working on that ride armor looked at him. X, who was listening, tied his fists on his chest, wearily.   
"It's not like there's going to be a war or anything like that." He said. "We live in peaceful times now. You should just lie back and enjoy."  
"Are you done yet?" X asked.  
Protoman frowned. "Why do I have to learn about this? Can't we just sit back?"  
X turned to the ride armor. "No." He replied. "We can't expect it to be always peaceful that's why we have to get ready for anything."  
"Let's be positive." He remarked.  
X looked down at his foot. "It's not always good to be so positive when it doesn't turn out the way you want it to..." he replied in a low voice. "You can be positive if you're sure you're ready but optmism could also lead to your downfall..." He closed his eyes thnking those were the same words Zero had said before he died.  
"Megaman, what happened to you?" He asked, softly.  
He began to walk away. "...Let's go." Then he turned to the hunters. "Carry on." Then turned to where Rush stood, sniffing at one of the Landchaser bike.   
Rush stopped and ran to them. Roll and Protoman followed them.  
  
A hunter came to greet them and saluted as they passed by. X held out his hand and he handed X papers. He glanced at them while the others were watching him. X, when he was satisfied, handed the reploid the papers.  
"Very good." He remarked. "Send them to Dr. Cain."  
"Yes, sir!" And he ran off.  
X turned to them. "I've shown you the base." He said. "You can do what you will." And he turned away from them.  
"Wait!" Roll called.  
X stopped and turned slightly to her.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"...My duties." He replied as if this was obvious.  
Roll ran in front of him to keep him from going.  
"I'm not about to let you leave us like this, X." She said, frowning. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" She added, smiling.  
"I have no time for that." He replied, simply.  
Roll was about to open her mouth to protest something but just then, Alia came out from the main control room. X stopped and looked at her as she walked, looking bewildered at the papers she held in her hand. X didn't call her but something made her look up. She saw them and smiled as she ran to them. Roll stepped aside.  
"Ah, X!" She greeted. "Good thing I found you."  
"What is it, Alia?" He asked but not unkindly. In fact, it seemed warmer than when they were talking to him.  
"Remember when you told me to take a look at the saber?" She asked.  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
"Well, you see..." A slight pause. "I can't make out either head or tail of it!" She said finally.  
X's face faltered a bit but only Alia was able to see it.  
"Zero had always been the one to do the repairs and upgrades on it." She replied. "He didn't leave us much to see what to do what with it." She explained.  
X held the saber in his hand and looked down at it, remembering that she was right and he did the repairs on it. He thought about it and remembered that Zero knew of things quite well. He knew how to fix himself, well... small injuries. But he knew.  
"Yeah..." X replied. "He knew how to take care of himself..." I guess, if I meet him again, I'll just ask him about it. Then he turned to Alia. "Thanks. I'll just think about it."  
"Why not have Dr. Light or Dr. Cain upgrade it?" She asked.  
Roll nodded. "Yeah, X." She replied. "You can ask them to do it..."  
Alia turned and noticed them. "Oh! Who are they, X?" She asked.  
X closed his eyes to hide himself again. "Her name's Roll and that one is my elder brother Protoman and the dog is Rush."  
Alia smiled. "Ohh... an elder brother!" She said, fascinated. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alia." And turned to X, smiling. "You never told me that you had an elder brother."  
X looked down at the saber. "I didn't think I had to say it... because I thought you knew." He replied.  
Alia smiled. "Ah, then, does Zero know?" She asked.  
X placed the saber back. "He knew more than anyone else..." He replied, softly.  
Roll smiled. "Who is this 'Zero' everyone's talking about? Is he X's late partner?" she asked.  
X turned with a rather fierce look on his face and Alia knew she had to shut up. Protoman noticed it and frowned slightly. Rush shrank to Protoman's side while Roll stood there, stunned, as if she had been shot. They've never seen him wear this look before.  
X was about to open his mouth to say something but Delta came running from behind him.  
"Captain X!" He shouted. "Captain X!"  
X closed his eyes as he turned to Delta. When he opened them again, they were the calm sharp eyes that made Delta shiver.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Delta panted then, straightened up and saluted to him. X made a slight nod and Delta put his hand back down as he handed the papers to X. X looked down at it while Roll and Alia looked over his shoulder to see what was in it. Protoman walked to his side to see. X frowned slightly and looked back at Delta as he handed it back to him.  
"Good." He replied. "I'll take this on."  
"Yes, captain!" Delta said and saluted then he ran off to the opposite direction.  
Protoman turned to X. "What was that for?" He asked.  
X turned back to the way he was walking. "It's none of your concerns." He replied.  
Protoman frowned behind his shades. "X, I'm your partner now. The least you can do is tell me." He said.  
X turned to him, slightly. "Yes. You are my partner but you aren't ready yet." He replied.  
"Not ready?!" He exclaimed. "X, you must be forgetting that-"  
"-you'e my elder brother." X finished. Protoman flinched and X saw it but didn't think much of it. "I'm well aware of it. But you've been asleep and it will take a few days for you to adjust. You can't come with me yet."  
"X, I'm sure you mean well but..."  
"...If I let you come with me, you'll only get hurt." X finished. "Don't be stubborn."  
Protoman couldn't stand it. X didn't understand why he was so hot-tempered now. He was usually calm and he wouldn't let such trifles get to him but now, he was different. He thought if this was part of that 'adjusting' part.  
"I can fight now!" He shouted, angrily. "Don't treat me like a child! I can beat you."  
X turned to him, frowning. "...You are truly persistent." He remarked. "Come with me to the training hall. If you can beat me then I'll allow you to investigate the matter with me."  
"You're on!" He replied.  
X nodded, slightly and they followed him to the training hall.  
  
"Are you both ready?"  
Alia's voice could be heard through the speakers. She stood in the training hall's control room with Roll and Rush. They can see, from below them, X and Protoman standing apart and looking at each other. X's saber had been drawn. Protoman was getting ready with his buster.  
X then, noticed something wrong with his buster. He frowned slightly.  
"Protoman, I suggest you back out for now." He said.  
Protoman began to turn up his buster.  
"Protoman, don't turn up your buster's power." He replied. "Your body might not take it."  
Protoman smiled. "No thanks." He replied. "I can take it on."  
X closed his eyes. Very well then. I'll just have to stop him from doing anything to harm himself... Zero, I wonder if I was just like this when we first met...  
"Begin!"  
Protoman shot at X who managed to jump up. X thought it was all right for a normal blast but if he tries to charge it, it might be bad enough for Protoman. Protoman fired a series of shots at him which he managed to dodge.  
X noticed how Protoman began to pant every time he fired. X knew it was going to drain out his energy or worse, he might even kill himself because of it. He had to stop it.  
"Protoman, let's stop this!" X shouted. "You're not fit enough!!"  
Protoman panted, sweat ran down from his face. "No... I won't." He said.  
Alia gave out a shriek when she saw Protoman meter.   
"What's wrong?" Roll asked in alarm.  
"It-it can't be!!" She exclaimed. Then she turned to Roll. "Call Dr. Light!! Hurry!!"  
Roll didn't understand but she didn't hesitate to obey. She hurriedly ran out with Rush running beside her. Protoman hit a few cables while firing and almost hit the control room. This was getting serious. The panel in front of Alia exploded on her face. X turned to look up.  
Oh no! He thought in alarm. "Alia!!" He shouted.  
"I'm... all right." She said with an effort. "But... please stop."  
X turned to Protoman. "Protoman! That's enough!!" He shouted.  
"I can't!!!" He shouted back. "It's out of control!"  
Protoman was holding his buster up and firing. The ceiling was going to go down on him any minute if he didn't stop firing. X knew it and thought of how to get closer. Protoman tried to contain his buster but it couldn't go. He knew he had to cut off his arm to stop this. But X knew something else.  
A large debris flew at him and hit his hand, knocking the saber off, sending it to fly off. X could only look at it from mid air.  
Oh no! Zero! He thought.  
He heard another explosion that confused him. He saw Protoman and knew what was going on again.  
"The power!!" He shouted. "Turn off your buster's power!!"  
Protoman pressed something on his buster and immediately the power was gone and it stopped firing. That moment, Signas, Dr. Light and Dr. Cain burst into the hall with Lifesaver. Up in the control room, Roll and Douglas were helping Alia to her feet while Rush licked her face.  
"What happened here?!" Signas shouted.  
Protoman stood up, smiling. "Just a minor slip up... that's all." He replied.  
Everyone walked toward Protoman to check on him. X stood there with his head bent down. Alia and Roll came down and walked in. Rush ran to Protoman, jumped on him and licked his face when they were both on the floor. Protoman laughed.  
Lifesaver stood up after examining him and then turned to Dr. Light, smiling.  
"He's okay." He replied then he turned to Protoman again. "You should give yourself a bit of time before trying to fight."  
Protoman looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You still need to adjust." He replied. "Your sleep has made you weaker but after a while you'll be able to get back to your normal self."  
"Just like X had said..." He remarked. Then he stood up.  
He turned to see where X was but he stood there, as if stunned. Signas walked toward him.  
"X, what is the meaning of this?!" He asked, rather angrily.  
X raised his head, slowly but they couldn't believe what they saw in his eyes. It was the look of despair they had seen on his face when he learned that Zero was gone. Everyone stood frozen, looking at him.  
"Zero..." He said and looked down at his empty palm as if he had never seen it before. "He's gone... isn't he?"  
Signas flinch. These are the exact same words he said, that day he found out he was dead. He thought in alarm.  
"X...?" Protoman called. He thought X had gone crazy. He ran to him and placed both his hands on each of his shoulders. "X, what's wrong?!"  
Protoman began shaking him by his shoulders.  
"X! Wake up!! Wake up!!" He shouted at his face as he shook him.  
He was still in a daze when Roll noticed the part of the ceiling above them, was starting to crumble. She opened her mouth to scream to get them out but it had begun to fall. Protoman and Signas looked up and at that instant, Protoman saw, X's eyes turned back to the sharp cold ones and he pushed them both out of the way, leaving him to be crushed underneath the rubble.  
Roll shrieked. Alia held Roll close to her to protect her from the rubble. Dr. Light and Dr. Cain stood together behind Lifesaver while Signas and Protoman were on the floor looking at the rubble as dust flew about.  
Protoman hurriedly stood up and ran toward the rubble and tried to get the derbies off while he called X over and over again. Reploids came and Signas ordered them to lift the derbies off and find X. Rush ran beside Protoman to help. Everyone tried to help except for Dr. Light and Dr. Cain who couldn't for they weren't allowed because of their bodies but they tried to lift things they could lift, much to the surprise of the reploids.  
Protoman grit his teeth as he threw the stones and metals away.  
"This is all my fault..." He groaned. "If it weren't for me, X would've been all right..."  
"Sir! We found something!" A reploid shouted.  
They ran to it and were stunned to find X lying on the ground, face down, and the saber in his hand. But what surprised them was that he was within a laser force globe the saber had created. Protoman walked toward it but Signas stopped him.  
"Don't come closer!" He ordered. "If you do, you'll be killed."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
Dr. Cain nodded. He picked up a small metal rod and threw it at the globe. It disintegrated the moment it touched the globe. Protoman swallowed and heard a click in his throat. Roll looked down at him, understanding much. It was true, what that hunter said and Zero still looked out for X.  
  
X was still lying flat on his chest as he looked up at the reploid looking down at him. Then X realized, Zero wasn't a reploid. He was just as he had been. X was grasping the saber in his hand as Zero stood looking down at him.  
"Zero..." He said, stunned.  
Zero nodded. "You know, you should be more careful." He said.  
X laid his head back on the floor. "Did you do this?" He asked, referring to the force globe.  
Zero half-knelt in front of him, smiling. "I had to anticipate." He replied. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so." He replied, uneasily.  
Zero noticed this uneasiness and stood up. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"You were always watching out for me..." X said, softly. "...I wish I could've..."  
Zero gave out a sigh. "Don't worry about it..." He said. "...It's not your fault." Then he turned to him. "We're partners."  
X looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah." He replied, smiling.  
Zero turned away. "Fix the saber the way I taught you." He said. "And keep an eye on your brother..." Then he stopped. "...Or rather I have to keep an eye on both of you now."  
X laid his head back, smiling. "...I think it's the latter." He said.  
Zero smiled, slightly. "...Yeah. I think so too."  
  
Roll turned to Signas.  
"Isn't there a way to stop it?" She asked.  
Signas smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "It won't last much longer."  
True was his word, a few moments after he said that the laser force globe disappeared. Protoman ran to him to try and help him up. Roll knelt down beside him and shook him, gently. Rush whimpered.  
"X!" She called. "Wake up! Please wake up!"  
Lifesaver knelt beside him. "Move away, I'll take care of him." He said.  
They both moved away and looked down, hopefully at X. Lifesaver then, pounded on his chest heavily once and X coughed. They all sigh in relief. X opened his eyes slightly.  
"Zero..." He murmured.  
"X!" Roll shrieked.  
X suddenly opened his eyes, fully, and frowned at the sight he saw. He rolled to his side and sat with his back to them.  
We're so relieved you're okay!" Roll said.  
X stood up and turned to them, frowning as he looked down at the rubble.  
"What trouble." He remarked, irritably. "Now, it's this mess."  
Protoman noticed how X didn't move his left arm and how he held it.  
"X, are you all right?" He asked.  
But X wasn't listening at all. He bent over to take the saber from the ground. He took it and looked relieved as he felt it in his palm again. He smiled slightly and placed it back to where it should be.   
"What a mess." He remarked, softly but they heard it. "It's a good thing I know how to fix this. If not, Zero's gonna scold me the next time we meet..."  
He straightened up. Roll ran to him and carefully laid his left hand on her palm.   
"Are you hurt?" She asked , worriedly. "What happened to your arm?"  
X looked down at his hand. It was numb and it didn't move. It happened once before and Dr. Cain wasn't around that time and no one was there to fix it. He tried to hide it from Zero but his eyes caught it. Zero was able to fix it and he taught him how.  
"I'll fix it." X said. "It's only a minor scratch."  
Roll frowned. "Minor scratch?!" She exclaimed. "Your arm isn't moving at all!!"  
X's hand slid down from Roll's hand as he began to walk away. Signas stood in front of him that made him stop. X looked up at him with those sharp cold eyes.  
"X, have Dr. Light take a look at your arm." He said.  
X shook his head, something they hadn't seen him do since.  
"I know how to fix it." He replied.  
Roll turned to X from where she stood.  
"X, why do you still try to do things on your own?" She asked.   
X bent his head down. "...I don't need to tell you why." He replied. "I don't need your sympathy..."  
Roll closed her eyes and looked away. X had begun to walk away when she looked at him, ran and stood in his way. He raised his head, slightly but she couldn't see the look on his face.  
"Let me pass, Roll." He said.  
She didn't move away nor did X try to pass. Everyone turned to them. Protoman looked at them both. He seemed to know what was going on and this part of him told him that X hid more of his emotions than they had expected him to hide.  
Roll raised her hand and to slap him. X knew this was coming and he didn't try to avoid it at all. He bent his head back down and prepared himself for the impact...  
...he didn't even feel. Alia held Roll's raised hand to stop her.  
"What are you doing, Alia?!" She asked, angrily.  
Alia was smiling as she slowly lowered Roll's hand and clasped it in her hands. Roll saw that there was sadness in her eyes. A sadness that cannot seemed to be comforted. A sadness that lay in the depths of her heart.  
Alia turned to X, smiling. X didn't raise his head nor did he even say anything. Instead, he walked, silently away and they watched his blue figure, disappear in the dark hall. Alia was standing with her back to them. Roll frowned.  
"What are you trying to do, Alia?!" She shouted angrily. "Why did you stop me?!"  
Alia turned to her with tears brimming in her eyes. She was angry and sad. Roll stepped back as if startled by these emotions. Everyone was even more shocked when Alia raised her hand and slapped Roll. Roll had almost fallen to the ground if Protoman had not caught her.  
She placed her hand on her now reddening cheek. Protoman looked at her then up at Alia.  
"Why did you slap her?!" He demanded.  
Alia bent her head down. "You really don't understand, do you?" She asked, her voice trembling. "And I was hoping you would..."  
Roll stood up. "What are you... saying?" She asked, stunned.  
"X is suffering can't you see that?" She asked. "He's doing his best to hide, that's why he's trying to keep away from getting close to anyone." Tears fell from her eyes. "He's always been afraid..."  
She wiped her tears away as she looked back up at them. "Zero asked me to watch over him when he was gone." A slight pause. "He knew his death was imminent and he knew how things might be... So just... give him time... to think..." And she turned to the place where X had walked. "Give him some time to cast away all his sadness..."  
...and all his fear...  
  
The hunters had begun to settle themselves after all that excitement. X was nowhere to be found and no one knew where he went. They never bothered to check his office because he rarely stays there. The hunters knew he was always on the go but Alia knew where he was, went there and confirmed this. She stood out the door and was relieved to know he's okay and she left to go back to the main control room.   
Meanwhile, Roll walked into Lab and found Dr. Light and Dr. Cain bending over some of the plans. Protoman was spending his own time someplace she didn't know. She looked around the lab and saw, in the middle of the room, blanket covered what they were working on as it was laid on top of the table. It was just the two of them with Signas, listening to them both speaking about what to use which.  
Signas stood up as Roll came in. "Is anything the matter?" He asked.  
Roll looked up at the tall reploid. "No, nothing." She replied. "I just thought I'd like to walk in and see how you're all doing." Then she turned to the two. "I guess they're enjoying themselves..."  
Dr. Light stopped and turned to her. "Well, hello, Roll." He greeted.  
"What are you working on, dr. Light?" She asked.  
Dr. Cain smiled. "We just thought about repairing a few things for X's birthday." He remarked.   
Roll smiled, eagerly. "Oh, yeah!" She said Then sadly. "The way he's acting now, I think he needs a good cheering up." A slight pause. "So... what's that?" She asked.  
Dr. Light smiled, eagerly. "As long as you don't give away our secret to X and help us make our plans then, it's okay for you to look..." Then he turned to Dr. Cain who nodded, smiling, eagerly.  
"Okay." She replied. "I promise." She said and walked toward the table.  
She thought that it was nice of them to do something for X since it's his birthday. No body knew of his birthday other than them and X but X didn't speak a word of it to anyone. So no one knew. Now that they were here, they could have fun with him now.  
She lifted the covers and was surprised to see what was beneath it.  
"Oh my god!!" She ejaculated.  
She turned, violently to the three who stood there, smiling at her surprised face. She opened her mouth to ask whether this was the gift. The three nodded, smiling at her. But she could only lift the cover up and look back at the 'gift'.  
  
X sat in front of his desk with his tools scattered about on the desk. He winced when he touched something in his open arm but he continued to get the screw loose. He gave out a sigh as he laid his head on the desk, wearily and turned to the picture on the table.  
"Zero..." He said, softly.  
He closed his eyes and he recalled the day he found Zero sitting alone in his room, tools scattered about on the table as he approached to see what was he was doing. He saw Zero, fixing his left arm that had been damaged in a fight. X watched him as sweat drops fell from his face while he did this painfully. X turned to him, worriedly.  
Zero, maybe you should have Dr. Cain take a look at that? He spoke from behind him, looking down at what he was doing.  
I have to do this on my own, X. He had replied, painfully. He was frowning, as if trying to keep himself from crying out loud.  
Why? He asked, looking at the painful process.  
Because I've learned it. And I can't always depend on someone. Sometimes you have to stand on your own.   
X blushed, slightly in embarrassment. You can always depend on me... He said.  
Zero had turned and looked at him again with a smile, wan though it was, but it was something X had always enjoyed to see.  
I know, X... He replied.  
X looked down at him, smiling, still blushing. I guess I should start learning too...  
I'll show it to you then. But it's a bit painful...  
X gave out another sigh and opened his drawer. Inside this drawer was a small, wooden box, simply decorated with delicate white lines. He took it out and set it on the table, carefully. He stopped to consider and opened it. There was a blue, triangular jewel upon a small white cushion inside.  
"No more virus inside you..." He said, softly. "You'll be okay now..."  
X, after putting the box and jewel back inside his drawer, began to set the wires right and winced. "Yeah. But I can take it..." He said, frowning but a smile was in his lips. "I'll take it..."  
And set himself to this painful task without much complaint.  
  
Everyone in the control room turned when they saw X enter. He was looking down at his hand to make sure it was working properly, moving his arm, this way and that way. He smiled with comfort at it because that painful ordeal was over.  
"Your arm okay now?" Alia asked, smiling.  
"Yes..." He replied. "It's working properly." Then he walked toward her and leaned against her chair. "What's the news? I heard the alarm."  
"There are Mavericks on the move in sector 7 and 8." She replied, seriously. "There are also Mavericks in the South harbor."  
X knitted his eyebrows and turned to run out.  
  
His troops were all assembled and he told them to dispatch. The troops saluted and ran off in all directions to prepare for attack. As X was about to go, Protoman, with Rush, came as if getting ready for a battle. X frowned.  
"Listen to me, Protoman." He said. "I can't let you fight. Not this time."  
"But-!!" He protested.  
"That's enough!!" X shouted, it startled everyone. "If you come, you'll only get hurt! Look at what happened at the training hall!!" Then he stopped and turned away. "I can't afford it... Now just be silent and obey orders."  
Without waiting for an answer, he ran off. Leaving Protoman to look at him with worried eyes.  
  
That was when the fighting began. The people were evacuated and explosions everywhere. The hunters fought well and fended off the Mavericks. X, holding the saber in his hand, slashed every maverick that got in his way.  
The other hunters stopped and looked at the way he fought. He fought them with swiftness they had only seen on Zero. He was good. He directed the hunters to go to places and X was left alone to examine the warehouse no. 13.  
Same place... X thought but back then, it wasn't autumn.  
Something jumped from above and nearly cut off his hand if he hadn't dodged it. He looked up and saw a maverick with glowing red eyes, so full of fury he couldn't think of a way to express it.  
X stood with wide-open eyes at the maverick.  
This is-!!  
  
Alia gave out a small exclamation of horror. Everyone in the room turned to her. Her face began to sweat as she looked down at the readings and the status of the base. Signas ran to her to see what was happening.  
"Something's wrong!!" She exclaimed. "A high concentration of energy is-!!"  
Signas looked up at the screen. "This can't be!!" He said, between his breath.  
Dr. Light turned to Dr. Cain, thoughtfully.  
"I still can't believe this is happening..." Dr. Light remarked.  
"He still can't let it go, no matter what happens..." Dr. Cain murmured. Then he turned to Dr. Light. "Do you think he would be all right?" He asked.  
Dr. Light gave out a sigh. "I certainly hope so... For both their sakes."  
Protoman curled his fists because he couldn't do anything to help. But if all goes well... No! It must go well. He looked up at the screen as Rush whimpered on Roll's lap as she sat there, watching.  
"All we could do, is wait." Roll said, worriedly.  
Protoman, closed his eyes, he knew he couldn't take this anymore. He doesn't want to sit idly by while X ran around getting shot at. He thought he should ignore X's orders. He ran out with Rush behind him. No one else but Roll noticed him leave, knowing what he might do.  
I have a bad feeling about this... Roll thought, frowning.  
  
Rush had turned into a hoverboard and Protoman rode on him as they flew like the wind to help X. He didn't care whether he couldn't fight quite so well as he used to, just as long as he could help.  
"We have to hurry!" He said as the wind blew against his face and made his yellow scarf dance.   
He had worn this scarf after so long and it had seen many battles. More than X had known, perhaps. Dr. Light had given it to him. He placed his hand on it and clutched it, feeling the softness it had. He grit his teeth.  
"Let's go, Rush!"  
They sped off after Rush gave an approving bark.  
  
Lifesaver stood up when he felt it and the chair he sat on, fell, letting the others hear a loud thud. Everyone turned to him as the reploid told him the news. Lifesaver bent his head down and clutched the paper he was holding.  
"He is stubborn..." He remarked.  
"Sir...?" The reploid called.  
Lifesaver stood up, he opened his unsmiling lips to speak.  
"You all better get ready!" He said. "The injured are going to start pouring in soon!"  
"Yes, sir!" They all said, saluting and they all got ready.  
Lifesaver called out others to help him because they were going out to the scene of the incident to give first aid to the injured and bring them back as soon as they fall.  
  
"Ahh-!!"   
X dodged and escaped having his head cut off. He drew his sword as the maverick charged at him. The other reploids were busy outside so they couldn't come in and help him. X drew out his Z-saber and prepared to attack.  
"That saber...!" The Maverick hissed. "That was Zero's!!"  
"You remember now, Sigma?" X asked, frowning.  
Sigma's body was damaged and sparks flew from his body as if he was short-circuiting. His eyes glowed as he began to recall his defeat and Zero's death. He howled in fury, making X feel a certain degree of fear creeping into him. Both had not gotten over Zero's death but X knew he had to live.  
Sigma used his own saber and attacked X. He dodged and looked at the iron ball that Sigma had cut loose. It rolled on the ground to his feet. He looked down at it and held his saber, trying to get rid of his fear but in vain until a voice spoke in his head, so clear he thought it was real.  
Focus! That voice said. I said: focus! If you don't, it'll be your head rolling on the ground the next time he strikes!  
X's fear fell away, as it did, he felt as if a cloak of coldness dropped on him. He had enough time to shiver at this unfamiliar coldness.  
No time to think. X thought. Gotta focus and strike back!  
As he thought this, he struck Sigma who uttered a loud shriek that would've made anyone feel Goosebumps starting on their body. Sigma fell, heavily on the ground, the rubble all around them. X was panting, it had nearly drained out all of his energy and he was getting sleepy.  
His left arm was numb again. This time, sparks were flying from the wound he got. He fell into a sitting position and he leaned against the wall, holding his arm. He looked up at ceiling and saw the big pipes were suspended above him. He wondered what would happen if it fell.  
He closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips. He needn't wonder now. He knew what would happen if it fell. He thought now, it was all logical. He drowsed off, just because he was getting tired.  
Then, Protoman and Rush burst into the warehouse. He looked around and found X leaning against the wall, sleeping. Protoman gave out a sigh of relief when he noticed he was only sleeping. Protoman shook him gently. It roused X from his sleep and he looked, helplessly at Protoman as if trying to remember who he was.  
"It's all... repeating itself..." X mumbled, not quite awake yet.  
"Huh?"  
Behind Protoman, Sigma began to stand up and fire at him. X's face changed into the sharp one Protoman had been seeing lately. X opened his mouth to speak but as Protoman turned to see what was wrong, Sigma fired at Protoman.  
  
NOOOO-!!  
  
Lifesaver jumped out from the ambulance. He had gritted his teeth, hoping against hope that they didn't get here too late. The other reploids had swung into action and carried the injured to treat them.  
Lifesaver looked around asking other hunters if they've seen X somewhere. They didn't know where he was. But cold suddenly stuck him when he heard someone scream. It made everyone stop. Lifesaver ran toward where it was coming from.  
And he saw Protoman lying in X's arms. Sigma's body lay close by... or what was left of it. It seems something had exploded so close at him to make it look so battered. Some of his parts lay about, scattered on the floor.  
Lifesaver ran to where X was. X turned to him, Lifesaver took a step back, his eyes had shown that the last traces of madness had gone. He looked up at Lifesaver, almost helplessly. This was the face he wore, three years ago that summer day.  
He walked toward X and placed his hand on his shoulder. X looked up at his unsmiling face and understood. He lifted Protoman up so Lifesaver can have the other reploids bring him back to the base, fast.   
X stopped walking before he went out the door. As he stopped, he turned to Sigma, lying on the floor. Lifesaver turned to him.  
"Is something wrong, X?" He asked.  
"He took away everything from me..." X said, like a lost child. "...He took Zero away from me... Is he going to take Protoman away too?" Then he looked up to him. "I'm going to be alone...again?"  
Lifesaver turned away from him. He couldn't bear to see him like this. Before everything happened, X was always smiling. He also made Zero smile and it was so rare. When he died, a part of him died as well. Lifesaver conjured up enough strength as he turned to X.  
"You won't be alone, X..." Lifesaver said. "...That as much I can promise." A slight pause. "That's why you must keep your chin up and don't falter. Because you know we'll do our best."  
X nodded.  
  
The shade was remarkably cool and he was underneath this tree just like that day. But the leaves were starting to brown and wither. He knew, now, it was autumn. The wind blew, and X knew he was dreaming. He was always dreaming. When he felt uneasy, he dreamt when he slept, and there he saw who he needed to see most.  
He was sitting on the grass, leaning against the bole, his helmet beside him and the wind making his brown hair dance. He was aware of his presence, he always was and turned to him, smiling faintly.  
Another helmet lay on the floor and he knew who that belonged to because of the blue jewel and the saber that lay right beside it. Zero was looking up at the leaves, making sure that none of them fell on his hair. It had always found it's way to his hair but that was alright, he can brush it off.  
X didn't want to disturb him, he looked too peaceful so he looked down at his feet. Zero seemed to feel this and closed his blue eyes and turned to him. Then opened his eyes again that made X turned to him.  
"Tell me what's wrong." Zero said.  
X looked down again, sadly. "Protoman's body is... okay but..." He began.  
Zero settled back down.  
"Dr. Light and everyone, they say that he'll be okay but..." He said, slowly. "He must have the will to live first. Right now, they say it looks like he didn't have the will. They say he's just..." He swallowed and heard a click. "... giving up."  
Zero raised his eyebrows. "Giving up?" He repeated as if this was an alien language to him.  
X nodded. "I don't understand, Zero." He said. "Back then he was the one always telling me not to give up but now..." He curled his fists. "But now... I don't understand! I don't understand anymore!!"  
There were tears in his eyes, they were streaming down his cheeks. He was sad because of everything that was happening to him and to everyone.  
"Roll said, it was my fault..." Then he turned, helplessly to Zero. "Is it my fault, Zero?! Is it?!"  
Zero's heart hurt, because he saw him like this. He only wanted X to live but now, he didn't understand it anymore. Is living just being able to breath and have a body that one can move? Why do we suffer? Why do we exist? Zero closed his eyes. X was still crying. He could only cry here in his presence. Zero stood up with his back turned to him.  
"It's not your fault." Zero said.  
"You're just telling me that to cheer me up..." He remarked.  
Zero turned to him and threw him a punch on his face that sent him flying to the ground. X had not expected this, he couldn't avoid it. X felt the pain as if it had been a real punch. He lay there on the ground for a long time then placed his hand on his cheek where Zero had punched him, unbelievingly.   
He looked up from where he lay to Zero who stood looming like a tower and he lay in his shadow. While he lay there, he remembered thinking how cold and unyielding he seemed to be. It was all the beauty in it. To an enemy, he never yielded and he tried not to let things bother him.  
X thought he was cold but he knew he was not. Yet he also yielded, didn't he see him cry tears? He yielded to the ways of that world. And that way was to move on. Then he realized what Zero was trying to say. The sun had hidden Zero's face, at first he was frightened-he always was when the sun hid his face-then Zero looked down at him and smiled as he tried to sit up.  
"Feel any better?" Zero asked, smiling.  
X looked up at him and he offered a hand to help X up. X took it, still with the other hand on his reddening cheek. Then he looked at Zero and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Zero." He apologized, blushing lightly. "I guess I was losing grip. It's not like me to give up either."  
Zero nodded and turned away from him. "That's right." He said. "That's the X I know." Then he turned back to him. "You should stay here and I'll take care of things." And he began to walk away.  
X nodded, smiling. "And Zero..."  
"Yeah?"  
X blushed as he looked at him. "I trust you..." He said.  
Zero smiled and waved his hand, slightly as he walked away. The wind blew, along with it the red leaves of autumn, as if saying 'we'll meet again soon'.  
  
Roll walked around the base to look for X but she couldn't find him anywhere. She wanted to apologize for what she had said. Dr. Light had told her the reason why X was like this and now she thought, what she said was only going to add up to the guilt he was now feeling. There were times when she felt like she didn't want to say anything but did.  
She met Douglas on the way and he told her that he was probably outside to the sanctuary. She didn't have any idea where that was but then, Douglas explained to her where the sanctuary was and she understood. She began to walk out the base to apologize.  
Then she stopped and hid behind a large post when she saw X was sitting at the edge of the cliff to get a view of the city that late afternoon. The sky was color gold and red and he looked up at it, with worried eyes.  
Roll wanted to walk to him when Alia came pass her. She was hiding so Alia didn't see her. Alia continued to walk to him and Roll thought how much she wanted to do the same thing. But now she couldn't and she continued to hide.  
"Here you are, X." Alia said, gently and smiling.  
X turned to her, he didn't smile back at her. Alia understood that he had a lot of things in his mind.  
"Mind if I joined you?" She asked.  
"Go ahead and sit." He replied.  
Roll noticed a particular warmth in his voice that he hadn't showed them since they came. She didn't understand this but continued to listen to their conversation. Alia had seated herself right beside X and they lapsed into a short silence. It was X who first spoke.  
"How's my brother?" He asked.  
Alia looked down at the city. "Dr. Light said that there was a slight change in him but it's for the better." She replied.  
X gave out a short sigh of relief. "That's good then." He remarked.  
Alia turned to him. "About what Roll said..." She began.  
"Huh?" And he turned to her with his eyebrows.  
Alia looked down at the city. "Please don't think about it too much." She began. "It's not your fault and I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just upset because she's worried about the both of you." Then she looked up at him. "So don't think about it too much, okay?"  
Roll gave out a sigh of relief. Perhaps her apology could wait for later. And she left.  
X looked at Alia and his sharp eyes melted away. She was trying to cheer him up and this thought made him happy. He smiled and nodded.  
"Alright." He replied, smiling. "I'll go and apologize because of the way I acted."  
She smiled again. X stood up and began to walk back into the base, leaving Alia to watch him as he left.  
  
The whole city was destroyed. There was no one around. The once tall buildings had leaned and most had fallen. The highway had large cracks and decay was everywhere. Rusted cars in the middle of the highway, most have been crushed, and all have once borne humans to other places.  
Protoman had been running, his other arm and a leg were badly damaged. His scarf had been torn and his shades were broken, showing his green eyes. They were angry yet sad eyes. He continued to run while other robots chased after him.  
I'm not going to make it! He thought.  
He continued to run until he reached an alley. He thought there he would be able to get away but he was trapped for it was a dead end. He leaned against the wall while other robots stood in front of him. He saw their eyes, glowing red with fury.  
They're mad! He thought as sweat began to run down his face.  
"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!!" He shouted.  
Protoman didn't get any straight answer except for loud mad laughter coming from them. Then he realized who they were, they were former enemies, who long had died. The shadow who stood in front of him was none other than Bass and beside his was his companion, Treble.   
This shadow called Forte, grinned, darkly. Seeing that he now recognized him.  
"I'm glad you didn't forget me, Protoman." Bass said. "I've always wanted to fight your brother but now that you're here, I might as well KILL you!!" He shrieked and jumped up to slash Protoman.  
Protoman couldn't avoid it and didn't avoid it. He stood there, with his eyes closed, waiting for his end-  
-But it didn't come. When he opened his eyes he saw a robot standing in front of him. He wore red armor and long, blond hair flowed behind him. In his hand, he carried a saber Protoman seemed to recognize but couldn't quite recall.  
Bass shrieked and covered his face as blood   
(Real blood!! Protoman suddenly thought.)  
flowed out from his face. Treble growled and was about to attack and jumped up to bite this red robot's arm off but the red robot was quick and managed to fire at it, knocking it down to the floor.   
The red robot briskly turned to him but Protoman didn't see his face.  
"Come on! I've got to get you out of here!" That red robot said and grabbed his hand, firmly.  
Protoman was about to open his mouth to speak but the robot cut him short while, holding his hand, they ran. Then it began to rain. They ran on puddles of water that splashed about as stepped on them. Protoman had to run-he didn't have a choice because if he didn't this red guy will probably start carrying him.  
He couldn't see this person's face either and he didn't know why but he felt he had known him from somewhere. Suddenly this person threw himself upon him. Protoman felt the small pebbles he fallen and laid on.   
"What the hell do you think y-!!" Protoman blurted out and was just in time to stop himself.  
He saw a great boulder had fallen on where they were running. The red robot pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
"Nothing broken?" He asked as he began to stand up..  
Protoman was about to stand up when he felt pain coming from his legs. The guy seemed to notice it and bent over to take a look. Protoman frowned at him, he didn't like this and this person seemed to sense it but got on with it anyway.  
"Hmm... it looks like your legs still need fixing." The person remarked. "You can't stand up, can you?"  
Protoman tried, more so because he didn't like being considered weak, but he only fell back. If it wasn't for this person, he would've hit his face first on the ground. This person steadied him, holding him with his strong hands by the shoulders.   
"Hold on..." He said. "I'll see what I can do." Then he stopped and looked up at him, looking rather apologetically. "It might hurt for a bit but, it'll fix your leg..."  
Protoman looked at the person's face and saw his cool green eyes. They were frightening at first because they looked sharp but when he looked harder, they were beautiful, gentle, sad eyes, hidden behind the sharp, alert ones. Protoman blushed lightly because he remembered the way X used to look when they were younger.  
He was right. It was painful but he tried to bear it, stifling his small cries of agony to whimpers. The person looked up at him for a short time to find Protoman in a rather comical position that it made him laugh for a bit. Protoman opened his tightly closed eyes and looked at him, realizing that he stopped to laugh.  
"What're you laughing about?" Protoman asked, frowning and gritting his teeth. "Can't you see it hurts?"  
"Sorry." He apologized, still smiling. "You remind of someone I know."  
"Who?" Protoman suddenly asked, curious.  
Protoman observed a small smile playing in his lips as he spoke.  
"He was a very close friend of mine." He replied. "So close, I can almost pretend I own him. He drove loneliness away when he smiled and he kept me company. He always believed in me." Then he looked, smiling up at Protoman's face.   
"He was the only person I could tell everything to and the person, I've always been trying to protect..."  
They grew silent. Protoman saw he lost that smile on his lips and he looked a bit sad. Protoman began to wonder who could this person be talking about. It was still raining but they were quite protected because of the leaning building above them. Protoman looked up and began to think whether it would fall on them.  
It will, most likely. But right now, it protected them from the rain. The pain was disappearing when he looked back down, he saw him closing the opening on his legs. Then he looked at him as he stood up.  
"That should help for the moment." He remarked. "Stand up, it's time to go."  
Protoman still sat there and turned his head away from him, to look at the desolated place.  
"Why are you helping me?" Protoman asked. "I don't even know you..."  
He frowned as he looked down at Protoman. Then he turned his back to him.  
"It's not the question of ' knowing', Protoman..." He replied.  
Protoman stood and looked at him. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!!" He shouted.  
The person turned to him. "I'm here to help." He replied. "I have come to take you back."  
Protoman's face set to a scowl. "I don't need your help!! I don't WANT your help!! I don't need to go back! Can't you see I want to die?! Can't you see I-!!"  
"Can't you see you're trying my patience?!" He shouted back so suddenly, Protoman took a step back. "You don't want to go back because you're afraid to loose, aren't you?!" He shouted back.  
Protoman shook his head and covered his ears, trying to drown out the sound of his voice. But it was true. He didn't like to loose and this feeling was eating his heart. He lost with that fight with Sigma and loosing this he thought he didn't deserve to live. More so because of X's attitude towards him, he was cold. This person who stood there saw all this.  
"I don't want to go back!!" Protoman shouted.  
"Then you truly have lost!" he replied.  
Protoman suddenly looked up at him and saw his angry, disappointed face.  
"You don't know how it feels like to-!?"  
Protoman was cut short. He felt the strong punch he threw at him. Then, understanding seemed to dawn on his face. He had always told X that giving up on things, especially life, won't do anyone good. He was the one who always told X that as long as you're alive, you can't give up hope.  
Protoman looked up at the red robot's stern face as if for the first time.  
"Why can't you take your own advice?" The red robot asked.  
Protoman looked up at the raining sky. This place was dark but he knew why this place was here. It was because of his own heart and the pride that went along with it. He knew his faults now, how could he let this get to him? Then Protoman closed his eyes to let the raindrops wet his face.  
The red robot looked down at him.  
"Feel any better?" He asked.  
Protoman looked up at him, smiling. "I'm sorry. I guess I should understand the way X feels now that he lost his partner." A slight pause. "I just thought he didn't need anyone. From the way he acted, I guess he was only hiding a few things." Then Protoman turned to him. "Do you think I should ask him when I get back?"  
He smiled, slightly. "Maybe not yet." He replied. "You know he'll tell you when he's ready."  
Then he offered his hand to Protoman, which he took and he helped him up. Suddenly, everything, everywhere, changed. It was as if the desolate world was swept like a brush on a painting. Protoman looked around and saw how it changed. He saw the hunter's base standing not too far from where they stood and the tree on a cliff that looked out to the city.  
Even though it was autumn, it was still beautiful. Protoman smiled, slightly and turned to him. Protoman took a step forward, his eyes held a reminiscent sparkle. Then the red robot began to walk to the tree and Protoman followed him.  
"This place is...?" Protoman began.  
"...The sanctuary." He finished and settled down underneath the tree, leaning against the bole.  
Protoman turned to him in surprise. Then when he looked down beside this person, he saw him, smiling, slightly at the base then he turned back to him.  
"This is as far as I can go." He said. "You just have to do it yourself."  
Protoman nodded and was about to walk away but he stopped and turned to him.  
"Thanks but I don't even know your name." Protoman said.  
The red robot took a long look at him and smiled slightly then leaned back at the bole and closed his blue eyes as if going to sleep.  
"Ask X." He only replied.  
Protoman nodded, slightly. But somehow, he thought, he didn't need to ask anymore. He thought he knows who it was who saved him. Protoman continued to walk until the light came and engulfed him.  
  
"Protoman!!" Roll suddenly screamed.  
Protoman slowly opened his eyes and found Roll looking down at him. It looks like she was in the verge of tears. Dr. Light and Dr. Cain were there and Rush was standing on the table beside where he lay. He looked up and saw the florescent light. He couldn't find X anywhere but he felt it was okay with him. Roll embraced him as he sat up.  
"Protoman!!" She exclaimed, crying happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!!"  
Protoman smiled. "Yes. I'm quite all right." He said. "In fact, I haven't felt like this for a long time." And he gave out a short laugh. Then he tried to stand up.  
"You shouldn't move too much." Roll warned. "You haven't fully recovered."  
"I have to go to X." He replied. "To apologize."  
"Apologize?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
He turned and smiled. "For giving up." He replied.  
Roll turned to Dr. Light and Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain shrugged his shoulders, as if saying "Don't look at me. Ask him." And rolled his eyes to Dr. light. Dr. Light smiled and nodded. Protoman stood up and walked out with Roll trailing behind him and Rush beside her.  
"It looks like things are going pretty well if you ask me." Dr. Cain said, watching them.  
Dr. Light nodded, smiling and turned to the table. "Well, it's time to get back to work." He remarked.  
"I quite agree." Dr. Cain replied and walked to where Dr. Light was.  
  
Protoman entered X's room and found him asleep with his head and arms on the desk. The saber lay close by his hand and other tools scattered all about. Roll was about to speak but Protoman placed his forefinger on his lips and they fell silent.  
They quietly entered the brightly lit room. It was clean except for the desk where X slumped on. Roll looked around the large room and marveled at it. Protoman continued to walk on until he came to the desk. He saw the saber and remembered that person in his dream.  
He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He slowly took up the picture on the table and looked closely at the picture. Then he smiled and Roll walked toward him and took a look at the picture he held. She almost let out a small exclamation of surprise but managed to stop herself.   
She recognized the ones in the picture and she turned to Protoman, smiling. He smiled back and placed the picture back on the table. After this, they quietly left X to get some sleep.  
  
There was a picture on the desk in Captain X's room. This picture held many memories both sad and happy. This was of X and Zero together in the sanctuary during spring, a few years back, before the rebellion started. This will forever remind people of who they used to be and the joy they shared together.  
**************************************************************  
Further note:  
  
I... hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. There are two more chapters here. And the last one isn't finished yet (It's taking sooo long...). I'm just waiting until it comes to me...   
It's too long... (I also thought it was, but whatever I did, I simply couldn't make it shorter. In Fact, it got longer!)...and it looks like I'm contradicting my other chapters.  
That's it.  
Goodbye for now...  
Ellis McDohl  
  



	4. Waiting

ZERO'S SABER: Waiting  
by: Ellis McDohl  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! They all belong to Capcom!!  
  
First entry: May 31, 2001  
Last entry: June 3, 2001  
  
Author's note:  
I must TRULY apologize for the name error!!! (I KNEW there was something wrong with me!!) I was relying on my cousin. And I thought I heard him right... (He was playing the Japanese and I thought we heard "Bricks"...) I'm truly, truly, very sorry... (Also, please forgive my language...) Thank you for pointing it out. No need to apologize to me. I was the one in error and I'm truly sorry... I've corrected it... I think...   
I've just checked the other chapters and it looks like I was wrong about the margin... Can't fix it yet... (I'm sad...)  
By the way, after this, it may take a while before I post a new one. You see, the last part, called "Final Decisions", is still not finished. I'm trying to work on it but it seems I'm a bit stuck... Somewhere... Dunno where though... And I'm going to have to fix myself for the time being. Please, someone answer me, Dr. Light lived in North America right? Do you know where it is? Anyway, it's taking so long, (Been a while. It was may when I started that and now it's july... Man, it's been months since then. I'll do my best to finish it within this month...)  
I brought this out now and I'm glad for that too. And I'm getting nice reviews... and that makes me very happy... But I still have to fix a few things as well... My fingers are pressing the wrong buttons and my head is fuzzy... (Just kidding! I'll blame it on myself. Ehehehe...)  
Here it is... This is "Waiting"...  
I hope you enjoy...  
Ellis McDohl  
******************************************************************  
  
I always had vivid dreams, even when I'm awake. They say that dreams are hopes you have when you're asleep. They are basically reflections of a person's life. When they have fear they dream of it. Sometimes, dreams are memories of a past that had long been forgotten, just trying its best to ooze it's way out and make to you remember them.  
Many have told me so much more than just that. Someone once told me they are sometimes prophecies, dreams of the future. I don't really know what that meant since I haven't been dreaming so often lately. In fact, I don't even dream of him.  
But when I do, it's usually because I have a problem and he's just trying to help me out. I only have to close my eyes and fall asleep...  
...And then, I have to wait for my answers to come.  
I wait, and I hope, that it wouldn't be in vain...  
  
I don't remember of what happened much that day. It was the last few days of autumn, I think, and the last leaves had fallen. There was still no snow but it was cold. I could feel it but not too much because there was the heater in my office.  
My office was big with a few papers and small tools scattered on my desk. I didn't bother cleaning it up for a while since it's not that messy and I still need to check the papers. The papers were about something but I couldn't understand it yet. I'll have to figure it out later when my head clears.  
There were other stuff in my room, two plants, two couches and a small coffee table. There were mechanical things there too and a rather large computer to begin with. Behind where I sat were the big windows. It gave me a clear view of what was going on outside the base, it also keeps me from feeling too tied up.  
Working was good for me, I think, since being busy keeps me from thinking too much. It's really annoying when I start to think too much. The others have been worried, I know. Although they don't say anything, it's probably because I casually brush them off when they start it up. But I only tell them, I can go on.  
I looked down at the papers, these are the results of the tests they've been running on Protoman. It looks fine and it seems he's quite ready to fight. Now that I think about it, it's been two weeks since then. Better start fixing things.  
I began to put away my tools, as I did so, I noticed that picture on the desk. It was of me and Zero in the sanctuary. Zero wasn't smiling that time. I was and I had an arm around his neck. We had almost fallen to the ground. Zero was looking down at the ground as if trying to keep us both from falling. Actually, it was his fault. Really it was. He didn't want to get his picture taken but I had stopped him and it was Dr. Cain who had taken this photo.  
Zero didn't always smile. But whenever he did, it usually calms me down. I remember him most, that day this photograph was taken. It was spring. The sky was blue and the grass was green... That was the time I started waiting for him.  
Waiting for him to tell me things I knew he hid...  
Waiting for him to let me become his friend...  
I give out a sigh and leaned back on my chair. I feel I was always waiting for him. Perhaps I've been waiting for him too much. Even now, I'm still waiting...  
Forever I still wait...  
I opened my eyes and turned to see what day it was today. To my surprise, it was my birthday. I looked down at it for quite a long time before deciding I think I need a break. Everyone had wanted me to take a day-off. Maybe they're starting to notice that I'm getting a bit tired.  
I stood up, deciding I should get a day-off. Putting back the papers on the table, I straightened up and walked out my office, quite aware that I won't be obeying anybody today and, perhaps, no one will obey me just for today.  
The door closed behind me. I could faintly hear one of my tools roll and fall to the floor. I'll just have to fix it up later when I get back.  
  
"Oh, X! What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in your office?" Alia asked with her eyebrows raised.  
I looked at Alia, smiling faintly. She and I have been getting along quite well since that day. She was undoubtedly a good friend to me now. I told Zero that I liked her (not in a romantic way though.) when she first came. Zero could only smile, a bit wan, but it was enough for me. I felt like he approved of my choice.  
I must admit, Alia wasn't very pretty. She only had her own charms that only I saw. She wasn't as pretty as Iris was with her long brown hair and blue eyes and Aluze's gentle movements but she was enough for me.  
Alia had short, blond hair and blue eyes. She was also as tall as I was. Or was I a bit smaller? I don't know. She always wore something, dark gray and red but not like the red Roll wears. It was of a lighter shade and not pink.   
She wasn't very gentle with her ways either. In fact, when we first met, she always used to scold me. Zero didn't laugh but only looked at us with mild gentleness. I think he understood it more than I did.  
He always did. He was grown up and more mature than I was. I still had some traces of childishness but he told me once that it's okay to sit back for a while, just not too much or it will get me killed. I guess I understood.  
Alia looked at me queerly as I thought of these things in my head. Then she walked to me and placed her hand on my forehead with her other hand on her own. From this close, I could smell her scent. It was chamomile, sweet and true. She didn't see me blush but I was quite aware though I didn't quite know it.   
She then drew away from me and smiled.  
"That's good." She remarked. "I thought you were coming down with something."  
I smiled, slightly. "What makes you think that?" I asked, a bit amused.  
She waved her forefinger in front of my face, smiling. "Hmm... Well, you're so regular with your habits if you suddenly strayed out it's probably because of something." She replied and straightened out. "Is it summer already?" She chukled.  
I placed a hand on my forehead, smiling, slightly. "Some idea just got into my head, that's all." I replied. "Have you taken your day out?"  
She nodded, smiling. "Of course." She replied as if it was obvious. "Yesterday." Then there was a slight pause and she frowned, prettily. "Or have you forgotten?"  
I smiled, slightly again. "Not really..." I said.  
Then she suddenly gasped that rather surprised me. "Don't tell me, you're taking your day out today?!" She exclaimed.  
"Uh, yeah." I replied. "I'll be... Just as long as Signas lets me..."  
Alia gave out a sigh. "Oh, what a pity." She remarked. "If I only knew you were going out today I wouldn't have gone out yesterday." Then she turned to me smiling. "But I'm glad of what you decided."  
She murmured something I couldn't understand. I raised my eyebrows and she only shook her head, saying it was nothing. At that time I knew they were up to something. Then she regained herself.  
"Go to Signas then." She said. "I'm sure it'll be all right. I just want you to enjoy yourself. But don't get yourself too tired because there's going to be some happening here at the base tonight."  
I raised my eyebrows wondering what could it be and I was about to ask but by the time I got my mouth open, she had disappeared. Back to her duties, no doubt. I shook my head to clear it and turned to where I was supposed to go to reach Signas' office.  
  
I've noticed something odd about the base of late. The troops looked quite amused whenever they looked at me. In fact, they were a lot warmer now, it made me feel like they're all playing some kind of joke on me.  
I haven't seen Protoman since this morning. I remembered he was talking to Signas but I don't know what they're talking about. It's not my business to know of it, I guess. Rush isn't here, either nor Roll. They're all probably busy about something in Dr. Cain's lab.  
For some strange reason, I feel something odd in me. It feels like some weird surprise is coming my way but it's probably just because I'm getting a bit paranoid. Maybe it's because I'm tired...?  
Whatever with that. I'll just go to Signas' office and ask if I could have a day-out. When I get it, I'll go to the sanctuary and get some sleep there. At least no one will bother me there and I could keep watch of things.  
The long hallway ended with a door and I stood in front of it taking in a deep breath. They're mostly going to react the way Alia did. Or they're going to start laughing at me and I don't think I'd mind but that's how it will be.  
I pressed the panel on the wall beside the door. Signas' voice could be heard from it.  
"Who is it?" Signas asked.  
"Captain X, sir." I replied.  
I was vaguely aware of some scuffle and a few voices inside the room from the intercom. There was also a rather loud thud and Roll's scolding voice. Dr. Light and Dr. Cain's laughter and they scuffled along, trying to repress their own voices.  
The steel doors began to open and I found Protoman on the floor, flat on his face with Rush standing on his back. Roll stood nearby, scolding them both. Dr. Cain and Dr. Light looked quite calm while they discussed a few plans. Signas was sitting on his chair behind his desk, looking down at the papers.  
One of the papers was blown off and it flew to my feet. I bent over, picked it and walked to where Signas was and handed it to him. He only nodded, slightly. Protoman was still on the floor, trying to get up but couldn't because of Rush, who was now jumping on him. Roll was trying to make them stop but they wouldn't. Dr. Light continued to discuss things with Dr. Cain as if peace was there.  
I then turned to Signas who was looking down at his papers. Signas had been staying here in our base for quite sometime now. Normally he would be in his own place back in the Repliforce. He was the replacement for General and he has the most precise CPU of all.  
I don't really know why he's been staying here. I'd wager it's because of Dr. Light and Dr. Cain. It's not that I don't like him to stay, it's just... well... amusing.  
He finally raised his head to look at me, he wasn't smiling but I could see that he was trying to hide the last traces of it. I figured, it's probably because of Protoman, Rush and Roll. I saluted, to show respect and he nodded. I put my hand back to my side.  
"What is it, X?" Signas asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Nothing really." I replied. I felt a bit embarrassed, still I knew I had to get over with it. I shouldn't chicken out. I inhaled and began. "Signas," I called.  
"What?" He asked, looking at the papers.  
"I'm..." I swallowed and heard a click in my throat.   
Dr. Cain was drinking his coffee as Dr. Light continued to speak.  
"...I'm taking my day off today." I finished.  
Dr. Cain's coffee flew out of his mouth at the suddenness of the statement. It rained down on the plans but Dr. Light, luckily managed to avoid it. Dr. Cain coughed and Roll ran to his side and rubbed her hand on his back. Dr. Light stood up to see if he was okay and Rush rolled down from Protoman back.  
"This is rare..." Signas remarked, bowing his head, slightly. I could still see his lips curved up to a small smile. "It's been quite a while since you actually asked for one." Then he looked at me. "Just what do you intend to do?"  
I turned my head away from them. This is starting to annoy me. I don't know why they have to ask what I intend to do.  
"I'll just go out to the sanctuary and sleep." I replied. "What else am I supposed to do?"  
Roll stood up. "What?! You're just going to sleep?!" She exclaimed.  
I turned to her frowning. "I'm not getting enough sleep here in the base." I replied. "That's the only place I could sleep without waking up when something blows up." Then I looked down at my foot. "That's the place where I could runaway to." Then I raised my head to look at her. "That's exactly why it's called a 'sanctuary'." I said. "It's a place of refuge."  
This was followed by a short silence. Dr. Light stood up with shinning eyes, Dr. Cain nodded slightly and when I saw them this way, I knew that something was coming up. Looks like I'm not going to get my sleep.  
"This is a good opportunity for you to show Roll and Protoman around the city." Dr. Light said, smiling rather eagerly. Then he turned to Dr. Cain. "What do you think?"  
Dr. Cain, nodded, eagerly as well. "Yes. There's nothing like old friends catching up with what time has taken." He said and turned to Roll and Protoman. "It's time to go out and shop." He remarked.  
Roll was looking at with a bewildered face but she then it seems as if some sort of realization has come to her and she nodded, smiling with as much enthusiasm as they had. Protoman began to stand up and looked at them. Roll ran to my side, happily.  
"Then we should go, now!" She declared and turned to Protoman. "That's enough dilly-dallying, Protoman. Rush, let's go."  
Protoman stood up with a small smile playing in his lips. Dr. Light handed Roll a gold-colored card which she took, smiling. I turned to Signas.  
"Signas, what about my day-off?!" I asked, rather hopelessly. I don't want to get stuck with them for the whole day. I want to go to sleep.  
Signas gave out a short laugh. "This is your day-off." He replied.  
"But I-!!" I protested.  
Roll and Protoman carried me off and Rush trotted right beside us, while I watched the three of them wave their hands to bid us farewell. I don't have any choice, I guess. But I wish they'd let me sleep.  
This is getting a little too much.  
  
A lot of people were looking at us while Roll hovered about the mall to take a good look at all the dresses. This feels makes me feel a little awkward since everyone knows me. I wanted to cover my face. This is starting to make me feel stupid.  
The attendant there, smiled, warmly as Roll looked and picked out the clothes she wanted. She was always wearing bright red clothes. It was her favorite color. Protoman, Rush and I followed her as she walked.  
I looked at the wall clock on the wall. It said ten o' clock but I'm getting a little too tired of this. I shifted, uneasily on the bench. Protoman sat beside me and Rush beside his foot. Roll was changed and modeled in front of us, asking whether it fits her or not. I looked up at her, smiling and once again the clothes she wore were still red-  
Red... The color of blood...  
I looked down at my palms and to my horror, there was a small puddle of blood in it. I then realized whose blood it seemed to be. I gave out a short scream-I can't say it was a shout nor an exclamation-and I fell back along with the bench, knocking down everything on and behind it.  
Now, I'm very much aware of where I was. I was still sitting on the bench but it had tumbled over. Protoman was lying on the ground beside me and Rush underneath him. A dress rack had fallen over above me. Roll and the attendant were looking down at us, worriedly. Some of the people who were there looked at us. Protoman stood up and I followed his example. Then we both helped put up the rack and the bench.  
Thank goodness nothing was broken. I looked down at my hand and found a little red cap. I must've been dreaming.  
"Are you guys okay?" Roll asked.  
Protoman rubbed his head. "I know I am." He replied then he turned to me. "What's the big idea, screaming and throwing your feet up and making us both fall on the floor anyway?"  
I handed the red cap to Roll who took it.  
"I only asked you if this cap was alright." She said. "Then I placed it in your hands to make you see it better."  
"But then you suddenly, outright screamed and threw your feet up and you fell." The attendant finished. Then she smiled. "But don't worry. You didn't break anything."  
I gave out a heavy sigh. I really must've been dreaming. I tied my fists on my chest.  
"Are you done yet?" I asked, frowning. "Because if you are, we're going back to the base and I'm going to start-"  
She didn't let me finish. "Don't be such a worrywart!" She interrupted, cheerfully. "We'll go visit the cake shop and eat when I'm done with this." Then there was a slight pause. "Do you like this dress?" She asked.  
I sat back on the bench. "I don't know things about girls' clothing." I only replied. I didn't see her reaction. That was because I still waiting...  
...waiting until I finally fell asleep.  
  
It was the sanctuary. The tree was there and the cliff that looked out to the city. Here in my dream it was spring. The wind gently blew across the place, making the leaves and the grass, dance, gracefully. I turned for a bit to see the base standing there with the clear blue sky above it. It was wonderful. I haven't seen it like this for a long time.  
I know, because in the real world, it was autumn.  
I turned back once again to the tree and wasn't surprised to find him standing there. He was looking out to the city, with his watchful blue eyes. Waiting to see what will happen to it. Waiting... to make sure that nothing will happen.  
He seemed to have noticed me and he turned without smiling. I smiled at him because I was glad he was there. It's been a few weeks since I last met him but here he was again. And I was glad of it.  
"Zero..." I said, smiling.  
He smiled, slightly. "Oh, it's you." He remarked.  
I laughed. "Still as casual as ever, I see." I remarked.  
He nodded. The wind blew again and made his long, blond hair dance with it. I've always wondered how did he maintain his long hair. He smiled at me from where he stood. I didn't come near him yet. Not yet.  
"X," He began. "I have to go now..."  
This struck me. "What do you mean?" I asked, feeling as if something was going to be taken away from me. "Where are you going?"  
Zero smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "We'll see each other soon."  
"Zero, no I-!!" I began to run to him.  
But the wind blew harder, making the leaves fly towards me. I had to shield my face with my arms. When I put them back down, Zero was gone. The wind blew, gently this time, and I could hear it saying "Trust me..."  
I bent my head down. And waited once more...  
  
We walked along the street and stopped by shops a couple of times. Protoman, Rush and I followed her. I didn't think I even need to show them around. It even looks like they know the place better than I did.  
That's all for the best. At least I know they won't get lost. Roll was about to stop and go into another shop but Rush began to beg and Protoman began to complain of hunger. She turned to me and smiled.  
"What about you, X?" She asked, smiling. "Are you hungry?"  
X frowned. "No..." I replied but my body didn't lie and my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment. "Well, maybe a little..." I said.  
The three of them laughed at me. But I must admit, I was a little hungry. Rush scratched behind his ear. I looked down at him, wondering if he ever gets tired of walking around with Roll while she shops.  
"I wonder where is the best place to eat cake?" Roll said, looking around.  
"Well, I just want to eat." Protoman said. "And I'm getting a bit tired too." He turned to me unexpectedly. "Do you know any good place?"  
Roll shook her head, smiling. "I don't think he knows things like that." She said. "After all, the only world he's ever been to is where his partner is."  
This was one of the reasons why I didn't want to be with them today. I only want to be alone. Part of what she said was true and part of it is false. Zero knew more of the city than you'd think. He taught me what I knew but I wandered around more than he did.  
I used the word 'wandered' but it was mostly 'losing my way'. He would always find me with a small frown on his face and telling me to stop wandering around with my head in the clouds. Then I would follow him out to a cake shop and we'd buy some sweets.  
Protoman turned to Roll, briskly and she clapped both her hands on her mouth as if she wanted to call back the words she had said. I turned my back to them and started walking away. They'll be able to get themselves back on their own anyway. I'll just go and eat and then go back to the base.  
They ran after me. As I walked, they talked to me.  
"X, I'm..." Roll began.  
"It's always been the same, Roll." I interrupted, not looking at her. "That's what you always say anyway. You can't help your nature."  
She stopped and frowned and stood in way to keep me from walking. I stopped with her in front of me. This was her nature. She doesn't even realize how much she changed. None of them noticed how much they changed.  
"Why can't you just loosen up?" She asked suddenly, almost shouting at my face.  
I shook my head, wearily. "The only time I can loosen up is when I'm asleep." I replied. "I want to get a real day-off! But-!" Managed to stop myself in time, shook my head at them and continued to walk.  
Roll was about to say something but Protoman seemed to have stopped her.  
"Calm down, Roll." He said. "You should know that X hasn't been getting enough rest lately because of us. That's why he's so grumpy."  
I heard someone sigh. It must've been Roll but I'm not sure. And I wasn't sure whether they were still following me. I just kept walking on and I stopped in front of the cake shop we used to go to.   
I looked up and read the shop curtain which read: "Winter Moon Cake Shop". It was more then just the memories that drew me here. This place was one of the best and they sell my favorite cake in there. Besides that I was a regular customer and they gave me a discount.  
I turned the knob and heard the bell ring.  
  
"Welcome, X!" The woman behind the counter greeted, smiling.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fuyutsuki." I greeted back, smiling a little.  
Mrs. Fuyutsuki is the owner of this shop. Her real name is Sonomi Fuyutsuki. She's been working here since she got married. This was her husband's family business but since she lost her husband and her their only child in an accident, she took over.  
She was a sweet lady with long, hair black hair, tied behind her. Despite her loss, she was always smiling and her gentle, brown eyes, shinning, but there were traces of sadness in them that could never be wiped out.  
"You haven't been coming here lately." She remarked, smiling as she walked out from behind the counter to where I was now standing.  
I walked with her to a table. "Well, I've been so busy lately, I didn't have much time to go out." I replied. "But I do miss the cakes you bake, madam."  
She laughed, slightly. "Ah! You were always so nice, X." She said. Then she looked over my shoulder. "Are they your friends?"  
I stopped and turned to find them both standing behind me. I gave out a sigh and turned back to her.  
"That guy there is my brother. The girl is Roll and the dog is Rush." I replied. Then to them. "This is Mrs. Fuyutsuki. She owns the shop."  
Roll and Protoman bowed and she bowed back.  
"Nice to meet you, madam." Protoman said.  
"Mine is the pleasure." She replied. Then they all straightened up. "Ah, this is good. If X is with you then I will give you a discount." Then she looked at us smiling. "Pick whatever you want."  
Roll smiled, eagerly. "Oh, thank you!!" She said and looked down at the menu standing on the table to see what she wanted to eat. "I'd like a slice of this Chocolate cake." She said and pointed to a delicious looking cake with lots of chocolate icing.  
Protoman smiled down at the menu. "I'll have two slices of this mocha cake." He replied.  
Rush was sleeping near my foot and didn't seem to want to eat anymore. Roll turned Protoman frowning.  
"You're going to eat too much and then get very fat." She said.  
"Well, I'm just hungry." Protoman replied.  
Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled at us and she turned to me. "What about you?" She asked. "Still the usual?"  
"Yes, please." I replied. "And three slices." I added.  
"Ah, your appetite is getting bigger." She remarked, looking pleased. "What about drinks?"  
"I'll have iced tea." Roll replied.  
"Same here." Protoman said.  
"I'll have hiyasame." I replied.  
Mrs. Fuyutsuki smiled. "Please wait for a bit. I'll go get it."  
"Thank you." Roll said.  
And we watched her leave. Roll then turned to me, smiling.  
"I didn't know were a regular customer here, X." She remarked. "This is good."  
Protoman was about to open his mouth to say something but then Mrs. Fuyutsuki came and served us what we ordered. Protoman ate while Roll scolded him. I looked down at the sweet smelling cake, smiling a little. This was going to taste good. I knew it quite well and I ate it all up, thinking how long since I've last been here.  
Mrs. Fuyutsuki stood there, smiling as she looked at us.  
"This is so good!" Protoman said with a satisfied smile on his face. Then he turned to her. "Madam, your cakes here are so delicious! I should come here, often too."  
She smiled at us. "Ah, then I'm glad." She said. "That's exactly what X said when he first came here with Zero."  
I flinched but no one seemed to notice. I looked down at the cake and continued to eat.  
"Zero took X here?" Roll asked with her eyebrows raised.  
She nodded. "Yes. Very often." She replied. "Zero saved me from a maverick once and I told him to come here because he had a discount. Ever since then, he eats here until one time he came with X." She said and smiled at me.  
"You should've seen them that day." She continued, smiling with a reminiscent sparkle in her eyes. "Zero was a good child although he didn't speak as often as X once did. It's only sad that he had to leave us so soon..."  
I turned and found a tear roll down from her eyes. Zero always told me how nice she was to him. Zero didn't always wear a smile when we came here but she was always so gentle with us and so nice, he must've seen something with her. I realized, they both had tragic lives. Losing almost everything and still trying to live on for others.  
I looked up at her, smiling. But I didn't feel at all happy. There was a weight somewhere that couldn't seem to be lifted and she and I shared it now because we both know what it felt like to lose and win at the same time.  
"Zero... always told me that you had a nice smile." I began. It was true.  
They all looked at me as I spoke.  
"...You were always smiling despite the fact that you are sad." I said and I looked down at my empty plate. "That's why you shouldn't cry like that... He always liked you smiling..."  
Mrs. Fuyutsuki wiped her tears with her hand.  
"You are so sweet." She said, smiling. "But don't worry." Then there was a slight pause. "Are you going to take out a cake as usual?" She asked.  
I rose. "Yes. I'll take a whole cake. Dr. Light might like it and I'm sure Dr. Cain does." I replied.  
She smiled again as she walked toward the counter. I followed her.  
"How is the dear old gentleman?" She asked.  
I rolled my eyes around. "Well, he's alright." I replied. "He and Dr. Light are getting along and having a merry time out of it."  
She gave out a short laugh. "Then that is good." She said and turned to the reploid at the counter. "Caterpillar cake, please and it's take out."  
The reploid nodded and hurried off to fix things. Roll, Protoman and Rush followed us. Roll fumbled into her purse to look for Dr. Light's card to pay for what we ate but I handed Mrs. Fuyutsuki my own. She took it and slid it into the slot. It was paid for. Roll stood there, as if struck and the reploid handed me the cake.  
"Here's your caterpillar cake, sir." The reploid said, smiling.  
"What?!" Someone exclaimed from behind me.  
We turned and saw Roll's shocked face. She walked toward me and I knew what was coming next. The look on her face told me she was going to start scolding me, as usual but I don't know why she would.   
"You're going to feed Dr. Light and Dr. Cain caterpillars?!" She exclaimed at my face.  
For some reason, this struck me as funny. This was starting to get to me. I never thought she'd say this like it is. Mrs. Fuyutsyki and I started laughing. We were both trying to repress our laughter, really we tried, but it just kindda seeps in and we burst out laughing.  
Protoman placed his hand on Roll's head. "Roll you should know better than that." He remarked.   
Mrs. Fuyutsuki stopped but she was still smiling. "I'm sorry for laughing." She said. "It's called that way because it's just like a caterpillar. It has segments and each segment has a different flavor." She explained.  
"Oh, I see." Roll said and turned to me. "You should've told us that earlier!"  
I raised my head, smiling. "Well,... I can't because I was laughing too hard." I replied.  
It was true, I was and there were tears in my eyes. Everything was repeating itself. This was I said the time Zero told me what I just ate. And he laughed at me. That was the first time I saw and heard him laugh. It felt good.  
There was also sadness in those tears. I remembered my dream where he was leaving me. I don't know where he would go but I still have to wait. It was always the same. I played the waiting game. Always waiting for everything...  
I took the cake. "Thanks a lot, madam." I said and started to walk away.  
"Please visit more often." She said.  
Roll raised her hand as she walked. "We will."  
The door closed behind us, leaving another memory of Zero behind me.  
  
The ground was hard and brown and the last leaves had fallen. Our sanctuary was dreary now as it was when autumn comes. Soon, it will be winter and it will cover the ground white with snow. Another year will pass. Another season has gone, still I wait.  
I stand there on the cliff and looked down at the city and out to the setting sun. The cold wind blew past my cheek, giving me a little chill. The city hadn't changed and the sunset hasn't either. People will continue with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.  
The sky was gold and red, just like that day during spring a long time ago. That was the last time I saw him. If I hadn't been so careless...  
"Zero, I don't know what I'm waiting for..." I said, aloud. "I'm still waiting but I don't know what it is exactly..." I looked down at my foot.   
I know he won't answer. How could he? I was alone here and I know he was dead. I said I'd live but I still can't get over it all. Why is that? That's because I'm waiting.  
Always waiting for something that doesn't seem to come. I take one last look at the sunset, realizing I don't feel sleepy anymore. I turned to the base and begin to walk and still wait for my answers to come.  
And wait for the day to end. My day-off was over and it's time to work.  
  
I walk to my office and stop in front of the door. I wasn't sleepy anymore but I knew I was tired, I'll just take a look at how much work there is for me and go to the charging area to get a rest. The door opened before me and there was nothing else on the table but the open little brown box with Zero's blue jewel.  
I walked to it, realizing that I didn't leave it there when I left. I walked to it and carefully laid the jewel in my palm. It was a bit heavier than mine. This was where Zero's memory chip is placed. I took the saber out and pressed a small button on it. A small chip fell into my palm where the Jewel was.  
Then something, I don't know what, told me to put the memory chip back into the jewel. I don't know why but I obey this part of me that told me this. I placed the memory chip on top of the jewel and it sank in-just like a small pebble sinks down into the sea-and disappeared into it. The jewel rippled and settled back to it's normal shape. Once again it was solid, that blue jewel, I held it in my hands, feeling how smooth it was.  
The dying light from the sun entered my room and it shone through the jewel, making a blue shadow across the room. I smiled at it, then I remembered those times we spent together. We were both waiting, him and I. Waiting for each other to say something but couldn't.  
I'll take you with me too. I told the jewel and placed the saber back to it's place by my side and held the jewel in my hand.  
I walked out the room, without realizing, I didn't even put the box back where it should've been in, in the first place.  
  
Dr. Light and Dr. Cain were standing in the hall, chatting as if waiting for someone. Here they were, the persons I needed to talk to. I wanted to show them something else Zero left behind for me to take.  
"Uh, Dr. Light..." I began.  
They both turned with shinning eyes full of amusement. Despite the fact that Dr. Cain's bushy eyebrows covered his eyes, I could still sense some sort of amusement coming from him. Just like those times when they were up to something.  
"Ah, X you've come!" He exclaimed, eagerly and walked to greet me.  
"Did you have a grand time during your day-off?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Well, it made me consider a lot of things." I replied, rather sadly.  
Dr. Light took my free-hand and Dr. Cain walked in front of me as if they wanted to lead me somewhere.  
"Let's go, let's go." Dr. Cain said, eagerly. "We can't have him wait any longer." And he turned, smiling.  
I gaped, because they seemed to both know I was waiting for something. I turned to Dr. Light who was smiling as he gently but firmly held my hand. My feet began to move on it's own and it followed their lead, right into the charging area.  
It was dark as it always was because this is where we sleep. Alia was the first person who greeted me. But there were others there, all were smiling and clapping their hands as a welcome. Dr. Light let go of my hand and they both stepped aside to let her pass. She walked toward me, smiling and placed a bouquet into my arms.  
"Happy birthday, X." She said and kissed my cheek.  
Then she took my hand and led me to a capsule. I stared, dumb-founded when I saw what was inside the capsule. It took a long time before I was able to recover-some, if not all-my senses. And when I did, I turned to them with my mouth still open.  
Dr. Light nodded and Dr. Cain cleared his throat. I turned back to the capsule, looking at Zero's face. He wasn't breathing. Not yet, not until he's complete. I knew that there will be a slot on his helmet.  
"It's hard work, X." Dr. Cain said. "We managed to rebuild his body..."  
"But his memory chip is missing." Dr. Light finished.   
"We're still trying to locate it." Signas said.  
He said, something else but I don't remember or I wasn't able to listen. I walked toward the open capsule, still looking up. It was just as I remembered him. Everything was there except for his memory chip which holds his personality. Then I remembered my dream he said, we'll meet soon.  
I looked down at the blue jewel in my palm, it seemed to be shining now. I marveled at it and then shook my confused head to clear it. I saw his helmet, where an empty slot was. There in that empty slot was where this jewel supposed to go.  
"X?" Signas called.  
"It's okay..." I said. "He'll be fine." And opened my palm.  
They all saw it. "Where did you get that?" Signas asked.  
I smiled but they didn't see. "Zero must've given it to me before his body was destroyed." I replied. "I woke up with this in my hand along with Zero's saber which contained his memory chip."  
Then I looked down at Zero and planted the jewel on that empty slot on his helmet. I heard a click and the jewel let out a bright light. Then I heard Zero take in a deep breath as if he had been underwater for too long and had just surfaced to breathed in the air.  
Then he began to breath normally, but it looks like he was exhausted. He continued to sleep. Everyone clapped their hands then I turned to them, smiling and I yawned. I was getting sleepy again.  
Roll grabbed my hand, smiling. "Come on, let's party!!" She said.  
My hand slid from hers, in a few moments, I'll be sleeping but I don't want to sleep on the floor. I pulled out a chair and sat on it.  
"You go ahead..." I replied, drowsily. "I'll just stay here... and wait for him to wake up."  
I didn't hear them anymore, because I fell asleep, slumped on the desk near the capsule where Zero lay, sleeping. No more dreams now but I still hope.   
Dreams are the hopes you have when you're sleep. They say that sometimes, dreams are prophecies of a future waiting to unfold. I didn't dream anymore because the answers are right here in front of me. I didn't need to close my eyes.  
...But I still wait...  
I wait, and I know, that it wouldn't be in vain.  
  
*************************************************************  
Further note:  
I have this weird error that I've been noticing. It's about the spelling of stuff. I'm not good at spelling, I admit, but this little thing is so bothersome, I don't know what to do with it. One of them is about "loss" and "lose". Really weird... They're scattered all over and I don't know where they are to correct them.  
Anyway, I'll try my best to locate all those little weird things scattered all over... Please wait for a while before I post the last. I'm trying my hand on it...  
I don't know when X's birthdate is, so I just made it up. If there is an error about his birthdate, well, I won't be able to change it that one because X's birthday being in autumn is a part of it all. That's why I must apologize if there is a mistake and I won't be able to correct that one. I hope you understand.  
I hope to post the last part soon and then I'll try my hand on other stuff.  
Bye for now.  
  
Ellis McDohl  



	5. Final Decisions

ZERO'S SABER: Final Decisions  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
First entry: May 20, 2001  
Last entry: July 30, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! They belong to Capcom!  
  
Notes:  
Hello, I'm back and I finally finished it!!! (Yaaay!) It took me two months and ten days (!) to finish this. It's not as good as I wanted it be so I'll just try to fix it next time. I must apologize for that.  
I hope you don't mind but I might make another one under this. Not sure yet but I think I will.  
Enough of my talk. Please enjoy. ^-^  
  
****************************************************************  
  
They stood there, looking at each other. X stood by the door of the airport while Zero, beside the Landchaser bike, across the pathway. The wind blew making Zero's long blond hair dace, lazily, as if uncaring of the world. X saw it and thought how familiar it was. They didn't say anything but to look at each other and waited, for their final decisions.  
...And then, the snow began to fall...  
  
"This isn't good."  
X raised his head and turned to Zero who was looking out the window. X was in Zero's office, hanging out. Or rather, he was helping Zero sort out the paper works that had just arrived from Dr. Cain's office. It was just that, but it wasn't anything important. There wasn't much to do at the base for they had finished their duties and most of the Mavericks had been contained.   
It was winter now, a small amount of snow had fallen and lightly covered the ground, white.  
X looked at Zero's tall figure standing with his back to him. There was once a time he thought he was dead but now he was alive again. He didn't need to sleep in order to talk to him anymore.  
"What's 'not good'?" He asked, quite amused.   
He thought it was another one of those odd remarks he used to make when he felt like it. But then, he realized, that wasn't always the case.   
Then seriously: "Are you talking about the dismissal of the 1st unit's captain?"  
Zero turned, his long, blond hair swung as he did. He wore a serious face that was very becoming of him. He had always worn this look whenever he thought too much or just didn't have anything else to say. He had his saber back now and it was as swell as it was the time he left it to X's care. But X did receive a scolding from him, yet it didn't seem to bother the other.  
"That too..." He replied and turned back to the window. "The 1st unit's captain..." he murmured, thoughtfully.  
X raised his head from the papers once again and looked at Zero's back. "Why was he dismissed anyway?"  
Zero rolled his eyes to him, expecting him to know about it. But then he hadn't told X about it. He thought he had heard it from the other hunters since they talked more to his friend than him. His assumptions were wrong this time. He looked back out the window.  
"According to the reports I received," Zero began. "He was secretly aiding the Mavericks that are on the loose." Zero frowned. "He was... taken cared of..." He added, quietly.  
X stopped for a moment, then continued with his task in slower pace. "I... see..." There was a slight pause. "So the virus can't be contained that easily..." He looked at the papers in the folders to see if they were where they should be.   
"No. It's not the virus that got him." Zero replied, slowly.  
"Huh?" X raised his head again while some of the papers flew down to the floor without him noticing. "You mean, there was no virus?" X asked, as if he didn't hear him right. "But how can that be? I mean, there couldn't be... It's not...?"  
Zero shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, some reploids had acquired a negative quality called 'greed', they learned from some greedy humans, on their own. " He bent his head down. "It's a good thing not all humans are like that." He added in a murmur.  
They fell silent for a short moment. X looked down at his free hand and curled it to a fist. He thought how having emotions and the ability to think on their own sometimes can be a curse. But it wasn't always that way. If it weren't for these emotions and thoughts, he wouldn't have Zero for a friend and vice versa.  
They would only be robots, following orders, not caring of anyone. Not caring for the world.  
"Greed..." X whispered under his breath. "...I don't understand how that feels but I sure don't want to."  
Zero turned to him, slightly and gave out a small smile. "You and me both..." He remarked.  
They both returned to what they were doing. And a long silence ensued between them. It was X who broke it.  
"It's only sad that..." He began, not finishing.  
"About the 1st unit's captain?" Zero asked, softly.  
X gave out a sigh. "Yeah..." He replied. "It's sad that it had to turn out like this..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Why did it have to be this way?"  
Zero pressed his palm against the window pane, gently. He could vaguely see his reflection upon it. From the reflection, he could see X had turned to him, his sapphire eyes with a sad questioning light Zero couldn't help but notice. He gave out a heavy sigh.  
"This is the truth of life, X..." He replied, sadly. "I wish I could give you a better answer..." a long pause. "There is sadness and there is joy in this world. But they won't always be there. The only thing we could do now is hope for the best and believe..."  
X smiled. "I always believed, Zero." He replied.  
Zero turned to him. X could see him, despite the fact that he had the sun behind him. He saw his friend's unsmiling face, his green eyes shinning with gentleness, he had barely shown to anyone. X felt happy just to have him standing there, looking at him.  
For three years, he had thought, Zero was gone and will never return to him. For three years his heart was heavy with the fact that he fought Zero and killed him as well. There was only bitterness he felt for those three solitary years, a sadness he felt so inconsolable. But now, with his return, he felt...safe and happy.  
Zero smiled, gently. "Yeah..." He said. "You did."  
X smiled. "I'll always believe in you." He said.  
"And I, in you." Zero finished.  
X smiled, radiantly as he nodded. Zero nodded, slightly and walked to the table where X was and picked up the papers on the floor by his feet. He straightened up and placed it back on the table.  
"Well, I should be going, now." Zero remarked, as he picked up the folder on the desk.  
"Where are you off to this time?" X asked, smiling, amused.   
"To Dr. Cain's office." Zero replied. "He called for me and said it was important."  
X laughed, slightly. He was always amused when it came to Dr. Cain. He didn't know why either. This was true despite the fact that it was Dr. Cain who release reploids in the world. But he thought it wasn't entirely the old professor's fault the whole war started.  
And he wasn't going to blame it on Zero either.  
"What does he have up his sleeve this time?" X asked, amused, leaning over the chair and stretching out.  
Zero began to walk to the door. "I don't know but I'll find out as soon as I get there." He replied.  
"Alright. I'll stay here for a while." X said, shifting comfortably.  
Zero stopped in front of the steel door as it slid, automatically open.  
"You like my office a lot, don't you?" He remarked.  
X grinned outright. "You can't do a thing about it!" He said.  
Zero remained smiling. "Not that I want to do anything about it either." He remarked.  
Protoman was outside as it opened and he came face to face with Zero. He smiled as he saw them both. Rush was trailing behind him.  
"Good morning, X, Zero." Protoman said. "I knew I'd find you here."  
"Oh, hello, Blues." X greeted, smiling at his older brother.  
Zero made a slight nod as a greeting and continued to go out. Protoman stopped and watched him as he left while Rush ran into the office to jump on X's lap. The operation didn't succeed as planned, though, for as he jumped, all their weight was suddenly thrown on the back of the chair and they both fell to the floor. X had thrown his feet up and hit the chair and the desk making the papers fly about.  
"X...?" Protoman called and ran in to help him up.  
"I'm okay..." X replied to the look Protoman gave him other than the question he wanted to ask.   
Rush was still standing on top of him, wagging his tail, eagerly. X looked up at Rush, smiling.  
"Um, Rush... could you, let me stand?" He asked, rather awkwardly.  
Rush barked twice and jumped down from him and stood beside him, wagging his tail. Protoman watched with much amusement as his younger brother sat up. He patted Rush's head, smiling gently as he watched him.  
"Excuse him, X." He said. "You know how happy he's gets whenever he sees you..."  
X laughed. It was something pleasant to hear since X had tried to shun them for the past month since they came. Protoman didn't tell them of the secret pain he had in his heart. He had anxieties over X but he didn't want anyone to know of it. Having X suffering like he used to do, was enough to fill anyone's cup. So he didn't bother to try and tell anyone of this.  
But there was one instance that it was X who asked if there was something wrong, during that month. And when he did, Protoman only shook his head and said it was okay. He never did forget that look X had on his face. Even though for a moment, he was the X he knew, not so long ago.  
Protoman admitted to himself, he did give X quite a bit of pain since they came. It didn't seem like he was himself either. They were all not themselves at that point in their lives and that fact rather scared him, if only for the moment. But he knew he shouldn't be because he believed, just as much as X did.  
And his belief was paid off.  
"No need to excuse him, Blues." He replied, smiling. "I understand perfectly well what's going on." And he nodded.  
Protoman smiled and offered his hand to help X up. The other took it eagerly and he pulled him up. Rush barked about as if excited. X laughed again.  
"Woah! What's wrong?" He asked, smiling.  
Protoman smirks. "Heh. It seems he really misses you." He said.  
X rolled his eyes about. "Well..." he began. "I've been with Zero the whole day so I guess that's why." Then he looked at his brother's face. "I haven't seen you guys since this morning."  
His brother nodded, slightly. "Don't worry about it." He said.  
X smiled. Protoman observed something about X and Zero. They were barely seen apart. True, X was standing here alone in Zero's office but they were normally together. Seriously, Protoman couldn't quite make out what that red hunter had in mind, most of the time. He would always catch him looking at them with his sad, watchful, emerald eyes.  
But there was more to it that just that. Whenever he looked at him, he thought he felt... safe. He had barely felt like this around other people before but with him, he'd feel safe. He mention this to X once and he laughed saying it was true. He was watchful and protective. He did his best to protect others in battle in a way that no one notices.  
He hadn't been wrong.  
Protoman turned serious again and he noticed it. He raised his head to look directly at his face. There was a slight worry in his face, as if afraid of something going wrong with the world and will affect them all.  
"X, I need to speak to you." Protoman said.  
X closed his eyes, breathed in and exhaled, then opened his eyes again. The serious look he had seen before in his eyes that almost ended a week ago when Zero woke up, was there again. Protoman nodded.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Protoman opened his mouth to speak while X listened.  
  
"...Is that so?" Zero asked.  
He was in Dr. Cain's office, standing there a meter away from the desk, with his fists tied on his chest, leaning on one foot. Signas stood beside the old professor, watching him intently. Other than them, there was no one else in the room.  
"That's right." Dr. Cain said, seriously. "You are the only one left to decide, until he can be reassigned to the 1st unit."  
Zero fell silent, like he always did when he thought things over. Both Signas and Dr. Cain watched him, as if expecting something else.  
"The others have approved of it then..." Zero remarked, thoughtfully.  
Dr. Cain nodded and turned to Signas, who, taking the hint, walked to Zero and gave him a brown folder. Zero took it and watched as Signas returned to his place.  
"Here are the status reports on him since he came." Dr. Cain said. "And the approval of the other 'judges'." There was a slight pause. "I know how much this means to you but surely..."  
Zero looked up at him. "There is no need for worry." He interrupted. "I am a judge. So I will perform this duty to the best of my ability."  
"I'm counting on you, Zero." Dr. Cain said, gently.  
Zero saluted and was about to walk out the room when Dr. Cain called out to him. He turned back to them and Dr. Cain threw something oval at him. He caught it with his left hand, effortlessly. He looked down at what he caught and noticed it was an ocarina. He looked back at Dr. Cain who nodded at him, smiling.  
"Take it, my boy." He said. "Someday you'll need it." a slight pause. "You do know how to play that, don't you?"  
Zero nodded but didn't understand what he meant by all this. Still, he did not object for most of the times, Dr. Cain's words bear much meaning and it wouldn't be long until the need for it arrives. He turned and left the room.  
There was a long silence. Dr. Cain gave out a long heavy sigh and leaned back his chair while Signas looked down at him.  
"Sir, do you think this is wise?" He asked.  
Dr. Cain looked, sadly up at him. "I wouldn't do this if I had my own way but..." He gave out a long heavy sigh. "...we must always prepare for the inevitable."  
There was another long silence between them. Signas walked to the window and watched what was going on outside the base. There was still no snow at the present. The hunters outside ran about doing their assigned tasks while others walked leisurely along, taking a break. Signas' sighed. There were many scenes here in the hunter's base and he knew he hadn't seen them all.  
"Sir," He called, cutting the silence between them and the old professor.  
Dr. Cain turned to him, raising his bushy eyebrows. His old but shard dark brown eyes could seen  
"What is it?" He asked, gently.  
"I can only hope," He said. "that the inevitable will fall on their side..."  
Saying this he turned to the old professor, smiling as he smiled back.  
"Yes, Signas..." Dr. Cain said. "That's the best thing we could do."  
And they both turned to the window, to watch and to wait for the snow to fall that day.  
...But no snow fell.  
  
Zero walked along the hallway. His footsteps could be heard, echoing across. He was alone in that place. Knowing he was alone didn't help much. He stopped and leaned against the wall for support.  
He didn't know why but for some strange reason, he felt so drained out of strength. It wasn't because he wasn't able to recharge either. He raised his hand to the level of his face and, much to his surprise, it was trembling.  
What is...? He thought but wasn't able to finish.  
Then he shook his confused head, in hopes of clearing it but to no avail. This was all so sudden but he couldn't do anything about it.  
Pull yourself together! The voice in his head spoke. You knew this was going to happen! You knew that he was your partner because you were going to train him! You knew all these things! Get over it!  
Yes. He replied to the voice in his head. I knew all these things...  
You've been through so much, how can you doubt now? The voice asked, coldly.  
"...It's true I've been through a lot." He murmured. A slight pause. "I mean, it's not like I'm never going to see him again..."  
I should be happy for him. Zero thought, trying to force a smile and he straightened himself up as he began to walk away.  
"That's right." He told himself, trying his best to cheer himself up. "I should be happy to know he'll be alright."  
As long as he doesn't hesitate. The voice reminded.  
"He won't." Zero said, with finality.  
And that was the end of his argument.  
  
A very excited Roll flung her arms around Zero as he entered his office. Zero was caught off guard and off balance, that they almost fell back outside if he hadn't gotten his balance. This sudden display of emotion gave him quite a shock.  
"Zero!!" She screamed, happily as she pushed herself away.  
"What?!" He exclaimed, successfully resisted the urge to jump back and disgrace himself completely at the suddenness of the voice.  
Roll had her own odd mood swings that he can't blame her for this sudden outburst of emotion. But it did surprise him. Roll could be so happy that she'd embrace anyone in the base and she could also be so worried that she'd cry.  
Normally, she was happy. Always so energetic, cheerful and full of life was Roll. And he admired that in her.  
In the background, he could see X sitting on the floor with Rush sitting on his lap. Protoman half-knelt beside him while Dr. Light stood near-by, looking at them with a gentle, fatherly expression on his face, Zero couldn't help but notice.  
But somehow, he felt uneasy.  
He wanted to be comfortable in their company. He really did. But he felt so uneasy with them sometimes for he wasn't accustomed to them. He cursed himself for this, thinking it must be because was created by the rival scientist.  
Or perhaps that wasn't so.  
He walked toward his chair and allowed himself to fall on it. As he did, they all fell silent. Everyone noticed his weary expression. Especially X. But to him, it look sorrowful. It felt like it was going to tear him apart.  
Rush jumped down from X and he stood up and walked to him.  
"Zero?" He called, worriedly.  
"Hmm?" Zero looked up at him.  
X looked like a tower looming above him. His blue eyes, held onto him with a look that seemed to penetrate his soul and see all the doubts and all the sadness he held in, not showing to anyone.  
Zero was amazed. And he smiled at himself.  
He won't hesitate now... He told himself. This is good.  
"Are you alright, Zero?" He asked, slowly.  
Zero smiled, slightly. "I'll be." He replied. "I'm just thinking about things, that's all."  
X didn't look satisfied. Neither did the rest of them. Zero knew that but took no heed of it. Sometimes, he couldn't trust himself whenever he said he was okay, either.  
"Would you like me to take a look at you, my boy?" Dr. Light asked.  
Zero closed his eyes, smiling slightly but enough for only X to see it.  
"No, thank you, sir." Zero replied. "I'll be fine."  
Dr. Light nodded. Despite the fact that he was created to kill X, Dr. Light never hated him. In fact, Dr. Light was even glad of his company. He was happy to see how he and X got along so well. He was happy to see his children happy with him. It gave him a sort of fulfillment.  
"If you say so." Dr. Light said. "But if you have a problem, you can always come to me and Dr. Cain."  
"Very well, sir." He said. Then turned to X. "What happened here?" He asked, amused, referring to his messed up office.  
Roll laughed, embarrassed. The papers were messed up. Some were on floor, others on the desk. It was funny to see how Zero's clean office had papers of all sorts everywhere.  
"Sorry to barge in like that, Zero." Roll apologized. "The news was so good I couldn't resist."  
Dr. Light laughed, pleasantly. "Forgive my little girl, Zero." He said. "Blues told her of the present development in X's status." He laughed again. "She's always been like that."  
Zero nodded, smiling. "So I heard." He replied. Then to Protoman. "What kind of developments were you talking about, Protoman?"  
Protoman nodded. Zero had never called him 'Blues'. The others did but he didn't. Not that he's mind, really. It just feels odd for someone close to X to call him so formally.  
"X is a candidate to become the 1st unit's Captain." A slight pause. "That is, if the final 'Judge' approves of it."  
Roll frowned, prettily. "What is all this hullabaloo about a 'Judge'?" She asked. "Did you get chosen by a judge too?"  
Zero settled back on the chair and looked out the window. There was still no snow, he noticed.  
"All those who become leaders are chosen by 'Judges'." He explained, gently. "Soldiers are nominated and are narrowed down until one remains and that's not the end of it. He has to be approved by the other captains and then the judges will see to it."  
A slight pause.  
"There are three judges in all. The final judge changes every time so no one really knows who it will be." He continued. "It seems X had passed the qualifications of the other 'judges'." Then he turned to X. "Remember X," he said. "don't hesitate. If you do, it could be fatal for you. Understand?"  
Protaman's eyes narrowed.  
What's this? He thought. There is something about the tone of his voice...Wait! He can't be--!  
"Understood." X said as he nodded.  
Zero turned to Protoman, seeing him understand the development of their conversation.  
"Protect them, alright?" He said.  
Protoman nodded and got ready. Zero stood up and whipped out his Z-saber. They all fell back. Zero wasn't smiling this time. He was dead serious about this.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Roll asked.  
Zero smiled. "I will allow no hesitations!"  
X stepped back in surprise. "What?!" he exclaimed.  
Zero jumped up at the surprised X who managed to dodge his first attack. X fired a shot at Zero but he reflected it with the blade of his saber. X jumped back to avoid it and he saw the hole that the floor bore. The carpet was smoking. X had just enough time to wonder if all this noise was getting to the other hunters.  
The fight stopped and they stood apart, looking at each other. X was panting. He was hurt but not physically. He didn't want to fight Zero again but he also understood that he had to, in order to pass. He told Zero he understood what he said, that he shouldn't hesitate. He shouldn't.  
And he wouldn't. Because he understood something else too.  
Zero saw the understanding dawn in his friend's eyes and he nodded.  
He jumped back again as Zero continued to slash at him with speed that was matched by no other. His saber sailed, faultlessly about, it made sounds like sickles cutting across the air. He knew his saber well.  
God! X thought. He's gotten faster than the last time I fought him!  
Zero seemed to see these thoughts and grinned.  
"I held back." He replied.  
"Darn!" X exclaimed and bent over to keep his head from being cut off.  
"You've improved very much, X." Zero remarked as he jumped, gracefully over X's shot.  
X grinned. "Of course. I had a good mentor." He replied.  
Now it was Zero's turn to grin. "I'm glad then." He said.   
Dr. Light and the others all stood back but Roll wanted to stop them. As she was about to run to them, Protoman caught her arm and pulled her back.  
She turned to him, angrily. "Why'd you do that for?!" She shouted, angrily. "Can't you see they're fighting?"  
"Don't you understand?" Protoman asked. "Zero is the final judge. X has to fight him to pass."  
Roll turned to Dr. Light with a worried look on her face. Dr. Light shook his head seriously.  
"This is inevitable..." He said, gravely.  
Roll looked at them both fighting. Come on, X! She thought. You can do it!  
The room was big enough for the two of them to fight. But Protoman thought that they should get out now and that wasn't a very bad suggestion. The two didn't take it outside like others normally would. X fired a charged shot and Zero, once again, used his saber to reflect it. The impact of both the blade and the shot was quite a bit. It exploded. The glass panes shattered and flew out the window.  
The steel doors blew open. Roll shrieked. Protoman used his upgraded laser barrier to protect themselves from the explosion. One of the steel door flew at them but the laser melted it and it oozed down, like lava. Dr. Light embraced Roll to him.  
They've greatly improved! Dr. Light thought, in more of surprise than alarm. I only hope none of them gets hurt...  
  
Outside, the hunters ran for cover as the glass shards rained down from the sky. The smoke poured out from the office and raced up at the sky, like thick, black clouds. The hunters were alarmed. They thought they were being attacked.  
The alarms sounded and soldiers ran around to prepare. Others ran up to Zero's office and found Protoman, Roll and Dr. Light, protected by the laser barrier. Lifesaver was among those who ran up along with the medic. Signas and Dr. Cain followed soon after.  
"Are you alright, sir?" Douglas asked as he helped Dr. Light to his feet.  
Dr. Light smiled. "Yes, yes. I'm okay." He replied and brushed the dust off his lab coat and clothes. Then to the three. "What about you?"  
Lifesaver effortlessly lifted Roll to her feet. Roll blushed, brightly, embarrassed at her present disposition. Protoman canceled his barrier and looked at them both.  
"We're okay." He replied, smiling.  
Lifesaver took a look at all of them, squatting to see clearly. Roll was very much amused with the tall reploid. His unsmiling face, hid some emotions they didn't expect to see. A lot of hunters thought he didn't have any emotions. But that wasn't true. There was anxiety, there was sadness and there was worry. There was also joy.  
Roll smiled up at Lifesaver.  
"Don't worry." She said, gently placing her hand on his own. "We're okay."  
Lifesaver's eyes softened and he nodded then resumed his normal cold look.  
"Look!" Douglas pointed to the office, his voice called their attention. "Over there!"  
They all turned and saw, as the smoke cleared, both X and Zero. The blade of the saber was nearly on X's neck while the muzzle of his buster was a few inches near Zero's head. There was silence between them.  
Zero's lips turned to a grin as did X.  
"You're faster than ever." X remarked.  
"And you're stronger than the last time." Zero remarked back.  
Then they relaxed and fell on the carpeted floor, or what was left of it, that is. They both lay there on their backs with their eyes closed. Roll's face beamed up to a smile and they all ran to them. There were tears in her eyes. But they were tears of joy and relief.  
X laughed as he sat up. "You surprised me, you know that?" He remarked as he looked down at Zero with shinning, blue eyes.  
Zero remained there with his eyes closed. "You've passed without a doubt. And there was no hesitation either." He said. He smiled and turned his head away from him. "I'm glad for you then..." with that, he sighed.  
X stopped and leaned over his arm to look at Zero lying there. A sudden fear took over him, he thought Zero was going to leave him again. Leave him and go to some place he could never reach. Far away from his grasp.  
"Zero?" He called, softly.  
Lifesaver walked toward them and carefully lifted Zero in his arms. X faintly saw a tear run down from his closed eyelids. He looked up at Lifesaver, anxiety was clearly seen, written all over his face. Lifesaver didn't smile but there was a warm sparkle in his eyes.  
"No need to fear." Lifesaver said. "He's only exhausted. He hasn't gotten enough rest lately in order to prepare you for this."  
X looked down at his hand, sadly. "You'll take care of him, won't you?" He asked, softly. "And tell me when he's awake."  
"I will." He replied.  
X watched as he bore his best friend away to the Sick bay where he'll get the rest he needed. He sighed, wearily. A part of him was sad and another part was happy. He didn't understand why but perhaps he would, later.  
Roll embraced X, crying with relief. "X! You passed! I'm so glad, you're okay!" She cried.  
X rubbed her back, gently, smiling. "...Yeah, I did." He said.  
The other reploids moved into the office to fix the place. Dr. Cain, with Signas, walked to them, smiling as he looked around.  
"It seems you fought it out here." He remarked. "I'm going to have to have this office fixed again."  
Protoman offered his hand to X who took it eagerly as his brother pulled him up to his feet once again, just as he had done, a few hours ago. X then turned to Dr. Cain, smiling.  
"What do you mean, 'again'?" he asked.  
Dr. Cain laughed. "He has become a judge before and at that time, this office was also damaged." He explained.  
"So that's what it was." X murmured under his breath, remembering those times when he saw the place was quite leveled down. "I passed, right?" he asked.  
Signas nodded. "Yes." He replied. "You did."  
X smiled and bent his head down. "That's good..." he said.  
Zero, I passed... He thought as if his friend could hear. All because of you...  
Dr. Cain turned to Dr. Light. "Now that he has passed, it will be alright for you to go back to America since X will be reassigned there as the new 1st unit's Captain."  
X raised his head suddenly in alarm. "What?!" He asked, as if he didn't hear him right.  
They all turned to him. In his face was a mixture of emotions, but there was confusion, sadness and anger. Something they had barely seen in him lately.  
Protoman looked at X. "X, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't tell you."  
"Tell me...what, Blues?" He asked, slowly.  
"It was agreed that you will take the test now." It was Dr. Cain who answered. "Zero was presently the assigned judge for you. If you passed, you would go back to America since the 1st unit's base is there." A slight pause. "I'm sorry... I didn't tell you..."  
X bent his head down. He didn't expect the developments to be like this. But then, he was a fool for not realizing earlier. He remembered the day the first time he was assigned as Zero's partner. Zero had told him, someday they'll be assigned in different places and he was only training him for that day.  
Both of them didn't expect they'd be good friends in such a short passing of time.  
"I...see..." X said. Then he raised his head, forcing a smile. "I'll go and get myself cleaned up."  
And he left without waiting for their approval.  
  
Zero stood on that familiar cliff and looked out the city. Not that there was anything interesting here. It just helps quiet his mind. The sun was setting, the sky gold and red. He remembered the day he promised X they'd always be together. That they'd never be apart.  
That's too far gone now... Zero thought bitterly.  
Soon X was going to America. He was prepared for this. He really was yet, he didn't expect to be friends with him. It hurt him. He knew he should be happy for him because, at least now, he'll go back to his birthplace with his family. He should be happy for him because he had a bright future ahead of him. It wasn't like they'll never see each other again.  
But that didn't changed the fact that it hurt.  
He was so accustomed to having him around; accustomed to his smiling face; accustomed to have him worry about him. And that only made it hurt more.  
I should be happy... He told himself, trying his best to cheer himself up.  
"Zero!" A voice called from behind him.  
He turned and saw X standing there. He looked angry and hurt, just like he was. The wind blew making his long, golden hair dance, gracefully along with it. And still it won't change a thing.  
"X..." He began but stopped. An unknown sentence remained in his lips.  
"Zero, I..." X began.  
But words failed him. Zero smiled at him and shook his head.  
X swallowed and heard a click in his throat. "Zero, we're going back to America tomorrow..."  
Zero bent his head down. "Oh..."  
That was that. He didn't say anything else. X didn't stop him from walking away from him and Zero didn't expect to. Zero would learn how to move on, like he always did. He's gotten over a lot of things why would this make a difference?  
They both didn't know, that it made a lot of difference.  
  
Early the next morning, The hunters came to see X and the others off. The sun had just begun to rise. Roll looked up at the dark sky, slowly starting to brighten as the sun woke up each morning. She took in a deep breath and turned to the hunters, especially to Alia.  
"I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh." She said, trying to be cheerful.  
"...Yeah." She replied, trying to keep her tears back. "...Write often, okay?"   
They shook hands. Alia was trying to be calm over it but it didn't proved to have work for as soon as she held Roll's warm hand, she broke into tears and cried on her shoulder. Roll patted her head, affectionately.  
"Don't worry." She assured. "I'll write as often as I can."  
Alia straightened up, wiping her tears away. "Promise to visit, okay?"  
Roll nodded. Protoman looked up at Signas, smiling.  
"Thank you for having us here. It was very pleasant." Protoman said, not knowing what else to say. He had never been good with words.  
"It was good." Signas replied and offered his hand to shake, not being good with it either.  
He shook it eagerly. Dr. Cain gave a small present to Dr. Light.  
"Here you are." He said. "This would help keep us in touch."   
Dr. Light laughed. "Ah, so you've done it this time." He replied.  
Dr. Cain laughed as well. "It would help remind you of the jolly times we've spend here." He remarked.  
"But don't forget," The other said. "to visit us when you can."  
Dr. Cain bowed his head, blinking hard but smiling. "I would be honored..." he replied, quietly.  
"Come now, old man." Dr. Light teased. "Don't get all formal on me! We'll have great times when we see each other again."  
Dr. Cain wiped the tears that remained there. They did not fall. "Yes." He agreed. "The next time we meet..." He wondered when will that be.  
They all turned to X who was still looking at the door as if waiting for someone. Still it remained as it is. No Zero came out. The wind blew pass him, brushing gently against his pale cheeks. He heard Roll complain of the cold and he turned.  
Dr. Light was looking at him intently. Roll, Rush and Protoman were inside the car already and they were beckoning for him to come in. he had already said his goodbye to everyone. Everyone, except for Zero.  
He turned to the building where he used to work. So many memories here. So much, he didn't know what to do. This was the place where he met his best friend...  
The place where all my memories belong... He thought.  
He looked up at the windows and from there he saw the empty halls where he first caught a glimpse of him, standing there, looking at him when he came with Dr. Cain that first day. But that was a few years ago. He didn't know how long it had been.  
He thought he would be able to see him again, just like that, one last time. Yet, the image his mind created for him, faded away and left him downcast.  
In the end, I was the one who couldn't keep the promise. He thought, bitterly and looked down at his empty palm. A promise I tied him to...  
He shook his head, sadly walked to the car and was about to get in but Dr. Cain reached out for his hand to give him an ocarina. X looked down at it, bewildered since he couldn't understand it and didn't know how to play it. But he accepted it without a word. Dr. Cain then pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. X's eyes went wide with surprise and his lips, slowly turning to a smile.  
  
Follow your heart...  
  
Douglas came into the Transportation area, where he was surprised to see Zero, looking over his own Landchaser, trying to fix it. Or at least, looking like he was. He seemed restless. Douglas didn't need to be a genius to know why.   
"Here you are, Zero." He greeted as he placed the tool box he carried on the floor beside the computer that needed fixing.  
Zero turned, slightly to him, with a small frown on his face. He didn't look angry but he did look irritated. Douglas gave out a sigh and bent over to fix what he needed after rummaging for the tool he wanted.  
"X left already." He announced as he tried to get the steel cover off a panel.  
Zero turned back to the Landchaser, as if looking for a loose screw, somewhere.  
"I know." He replied, tonelessly.  
"You should've said something." He said, frowning. Zero heard something fall, like steel, on the floor. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked again. "Or at least just see him off."  
He stood up placed his hand on the rider's seat. Douglas waited for an answer despite the fact that he was doing something delicate. Zero thought he'd just go away but he didn't. A part of him wanted him to be here, screaming to let out what he wanted to say. Screaming to say an explanation.  
He didn't know if Douglas would understand. And if he would, how would he react. He wasn't X. But he needed to speak. He gave out a sigh.  
"Douglas," He said.  
"Yes?" He asked as raised his head, finally glad to hear his explanation.  
"I'm a fool." He finished.  
"I beg your pardon?" This wasn't something he'd expect.   
No wonder he didn't want to speak much to anyone. The screw driver slipped from his hand and cluttered on the floor. Zero stopped the urge to turn to him. He heard Douglas clear his throat and tried to quietly pick up his tool.  
"I'm a fool." He repeated.  
Douglas' eyes softened as he continued. He was not close to Zero. None of them were, except for X. But now that X was leaving he needed to speak to someone. Someone who could listen to him as openly as X did. Douglas admitted that he wasn't a good listener but he would listen, if Zero wanted him to.  
And Zero did.  
"I am fool." He said, once again. "I should've told him..." He said, softly. "But I..." He looked up at the ceiling. "I was really planning on seeing him off and say something but still, I..."  
There was a long pause. Zero looked down at the Landchaser and then turned to him. His long, blond hair, swung, gracefully as he did so. He saw Douglas was now lying underneath the huge computer, reaching out from his scattered tool on the floor, clumsily.  
"But still, if I did that, I would've lied to myself..." He finished and turned away again. "I don't want that..."  
Douglas gave out a mocking, small laugh. That Zero couldn't help but notice.  
"And still you are lying to yourself." Douglas said, as if this was abvious. The screw was loose and the cover of the panel he was looking into, fell on top of his head. "Ow! Damn!" He cursed.  
Zero turned to him suddenly, in confusion. He didn't understand what he meant by that. Or perhaps he did but didn't want to admit to himself what he understood. It was undoubtedly obvious. He shook his head to clear it and then walked to his Landchaser, thinking he truly was a fool.  
A fool and a stupid idiot! He cursed himself.  
"I think I'll ride." He said, finally.  
Douglas straightened up, rubbing his aching head. "Good for you." He remarked.  
He saw Zero sped off. He smiled and heard footsteps from behind him. He didn't turn and wasn't surprised to see Dr. Cain standing beside him, offering him a white towel.   
"Thank you, sir." Douglas said and took it to wipe his oily hands.  
Dr. Cain was grinning at him. "What did he say?" He asked.  
Douglas shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, that he was a fool." He replied.  
Dr. Cain gave out a sigh. "Kids these days..." he remarked, amused as he walked back to the assembly hall where Signas waited.  
  
The airport was filled with people, more so now because they all heard that Dr. Light was going back to America and are there to see him off. There were a lot of reporters and people that crowded about to see the great scientist.  
X walked, uneasily, trailing behind them. They had reploid escorts who tried their best to keep a clear path for them to walk on. The people cheered and the reporters tried to squeeze in, to no avail.  
X looked at his side and saw a little boy with blond hair, shinning green eyes and a smiling face. He was waving at him. His other hand held a small clay figure.  
"X! It's Captain X!" The child shouted, smiling and waved his hands up in the air. "Captain X!! Over here!!"  
X smiled and walked toward the child. The others stopped and turned to him. X carefully picked up the child and carried him, gently in his arms. The child beamed up at him. X felt the warmth of the child's body against his own.  
"Hello." He greeted, gently as he smiled. "What's your name?"  
The little boy smiled broadly. "I'm Kenichi Tokiya!" He replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Kenichi." He said, smiling.  
The child's smile slowly began to fade away. There was also sadness in his eyes. X realized this was the same look Zero wore yesterday, when he tried to say goodbye to him. He found himself lost in that mild graze, unable to withdraw himself.  
Because I don't want to... X told himself.   
He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"Are you really leaving, Captain X?" The child asked. "What about Captain Zero? Are you going to leave him alone here?"  
X smiled. Long ago, Dr. Light told him to follow his own heart. He didn't understand it back then. How could he follow something he didn't really have. But the Doctor told him he had and to follow it when the right time came.   
X closed his eyes and remembered all those times he shared with them, the fun the tears, the fights... Everything.   
Now it was Dr. Cain who had whispered to him the exact same words Dr. Light had told him. He understood perfectly now. How he could he have been so stupid? He knew now, what his heart wanted.  
X smiled and carefully set the child to his feet and tousled his blond hair which delighted the child very much. Then he turned to Dr. Light.  
"Dr. Light..." He called.  
To him his voice sounded choked. But he trying to hold himself in. He would follow his heart to the very end. All else be damned.  
Dr. Light turned to him and saw the light in X's eyes. Eager, sad and happy.   
"I'm sorry..." He apologized under his breath as he bowed low. "I'm sorry... I'm truly... very... sorry..."  
Dr. Light stopped and turned looked into his eyes for a whole minute and realized what X wanted to say, though he didn't say much. His eyes told everything. He thought X was always thinking of others too much. It was not a bad trait but he wanted X to be happy too. He closed his eyes thinking just this once, X wanted to be selfish and have something for himself.  
Just this once...  
Dr. Light smiled, sadly. Finally, X will follow his heart. It made him happy to know this and sad because he would leave them. But that wasn't entirely true either. He knew, someday this was going to happen. He can't have them forever.  
No matter how much we want to, we can't make the present stand still.  
Whose words were those? Whose lines? It didn't matter because they were true words. And then he remembered a young lady he took in as his pupil with her robot companion. He and that companion had to part for obvious reasons. And the lady had cried because she loved that companion despite the fact that he wasn't a real human. He saw it all. He was present when he was taken away.  
He took in a deep breath, realizing he saw the same look that robot had on Zero's face. Then he smiled, knowing who he is now and why he knows so much. Dr. Light would let go because he knew he wanted them to be happy.  
Dr. Light walked to him and placed a hand on X's shoulder that made him look up and slowly straightem up.  
Dr. Light embraced him.  
"Go, my child." He whispered, smiling. "Go and follow your heart."  
X felt grateful for what he had just said. He turned to Protoman, Roll and Rush who smiled as their approval. They didn't have to say anything for they only said one thing.   
Follow your heart and be happy...  
X grinned and looked gratefully down at the doctor who had given him this life he once thought was a curse. He embraced his creator, smiling.  
"Thank you, father..." He whispered. "Thank you..."  
Dr. Light let him go and run off to find the place his heart would call home. He was happy now that his boy was happy. There was no greater happiness he could achieve. Someday, he would come visit, still with a smiling face and his hands waving high up in the air.   
Protoman, Roll and Rush walked until they stood beside him. Roll by his left, Protoman by his right and Rush by his feet, as they watched his blue figure, disappearing into the crowd.  
"He finally learned..." Roll remarked, smiling.  
Protoman nodded. "Sometimes, he's so thick-headed..." He said.  
Rush barked twice and wagged his tail, eagerly. Dr. Light laughed and tears came to his eyes. But he didn't mind it. Not these tears. After a while, he wiped them from his eyes, and blinked. They looked at each other, turned and walked away to board the plane to America.  
  
I'm too late!  
The first thought in Zero's mind as he stood by his Landchaser and saw the plane fly off. He was in front of the Airport but he needn't be inside to know for he can see it clearly, gliding off and away from his reach.  
He'd probably never see them again. He thought he should be happy to know, at least X was with the others and a bright future is ahead of him. But his heavy heart wouldn't allow him to. He tried to force himself not to think too much, like before.  
He will be happy... Zero thought.  
And he took comfort in those words. Maybe someday they'd meet again but now, they had to part. As he prepared to leave, he took one last look at the plane that was now in the air and at the airport where he thought he could see a familiar... blue... figure...?  
Huh?  
Zero blinked and saw X standing there, panting as though he had run a mile and looking at him with a broad smile on his face. They didn't speak but they only looked at each other in both surprise and joy.  
"Hey, Zero!" X called, smiling after this long silence.  
Zero turned back to his Landchaser.  
"Are you going to just stand there looking like that or ride back with me?" Zero asked, without turning to him.  
"I'll ride." X replied as he walked toward his friend, seeing his long, blond hair, dancing, lazily, as the cold wind blew about them.  
His heart wasn't cold now. It never was because he knew he followed it, and will continue to do so, right to the very end. Zero would understand this because he knew a lot. He didn't deny that. He still needs to be taught other things he still didn't know.  
Zero turned, smiling, just enough for X to see as he approached. X sat behind Zero as they rode off to the direction of the Hunter's base.  
...And then, the snow began to fall...  
  
*****************************************************  
Further Notes:  
  
I was having second thoughts about the ending... I wish I could write better and decide better... But they had a condition to fulfill yet you can still be together even though you're apart right? Maybe I should've done that. Still, another part told me to just write it down and see where it will go to. I'll learn next time, I hope.  
I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this.  
You must be getting tired of my gibberish so I guess this is it. I'm sorry it took long and sorry for the errors.   
Another thing, will somebody tell me what dr. Cain's real name is? This is urgent! I need it please! I need it so bad!! I've been trying to look for it in the internet but I still can't find it!! Help!! I need help!!  
Uhh... I think I'm asking for too much... But if any of you know what his first name is, I thank you and if not, it's okay, I'll say thank you too for reading my story. Uhh... I'm sorry for rambling on...  
Bye for now! ^-^'  
  
Ellis McDohl  



End file.
